Amidst the Moonlight
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: ((Complete)) *Sequel to Hands* It has been 4 yrs. since Tolaku, Julia, and Max had been stranded on their island. Back at home the Blade Breakers are always hoping that they'll come back some day. Today is that day!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters…

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1: Moving on

Author's Note:  Yeah, I know what you're thinking…YAY!  A SEQUEL!! *giggles* you think that I would abandon you like that!  Of course not!!  THIS is the surprise I was talking about earlier in _Hands_.  Well a little summary I put together to get you caught up.

Tolaku, Max, and Julia are stuck on the island after beating the powerful psychic, Sutekh.  While the others hopefully wait for their safe return.  Only one thought on their mind, 'Will they ever come home?'  Since the incident it has been four years, now a few people are starting to lose hope.  But the others that still have hope won't let them lose it.

"Alright score one for me!!!" shouted Crystal.  Over the last four years with the Blade Breakers, Crystalia hasn't changed much; well physically she's now eighteen.  So her body has matured over the years.  Still has a Chinese outfit, but blue and white this time, with a yellow sash.  Her raven black hair pulled up in two buns for now and her beautiful brown eyes were gleaming with pride.  And her trusty sword, Lightning Strike strapped to her side.

"Great, another to add to your ego," Tyson had also seemed to mature in some ways.  He was taller, and instead of being chubby he was more slim and muscular now.  Of course he still had his cap backwards on his head, his hair was cut shorter now, instead of long like he had it 4 years ago.  He dug his hands in the pockets of his red sweatshirt and sighed, "What's the score?"

"2 to 0, Crystal's lead," Kenny stated looking up from his laptop for a moment.  Kenny hadn't really changed over the years; he was still a nerd, and part of the Blade Breakers.  The only real difference was that he had cut his hair, or should I say he cut his hair because Crystal kept pestering him about it.  But now you could see his hazel eyes.  (Author's Note:  Made that up!)  And also he got rid of his goofy glasses and replacing them with regular glasses, thanks to Crystal again.

"Shoot," Tyson muttered.

Crystal was prancing around praising her bit beast Shimmer.

"Cut that out!!!"

"Come on Tyson!!!  Cheer up!!"

"How can I concentrate when you're bouncing around like that!?!"

"Bingo!"

"Jeez!!  I should've seen that coming!!" Tyson slapped his hand on his forehead, while Crystal was giggling.  Tyson held out his hand and his blade came into his hand.

"What's up Tyson?"

Tyson put his head down for a moment and frowned.  Crystal edged towards him and looked into his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Tyson's frown deepened but then all of sudden smiled brightly.  He grabbed Crystal by the waist and holstered her over his shoulder.  Crystal gasped with shock when he started running off in a direction.

"KENNY!!!  GRAB MY BEYBLADE FOR ME!!!" Crystal managed to yell towards the teenager with the computer.  Kenny smiled and shook his head.

******

"Eight hot dogs please?" Tyson asked the man at a hot dog stand.

The man looked at Tyson, "Where you going to take all these hot dogs?"

"We're going to eat them!" Crystal butted in.  The man looked at the two eager teenagers with disbelief.  He handed them the hot dogs and Tyson handed him some money.  And Tyson and Crystal went on their way happy.

"Let's go see what Ray's been up to?" Tyson said through a mouthful of hot dog.

Crystal looked at him in disgust, "Chew with your mouth close!!!  I'm trying to eat over here?"

Tyson swallowed, "Well?  Let's go see him!!  It's just been you, me, and Kenny for a while now."

"I never really thought of it that way.  But your right, I can understand why Kai doesn't want to hang out with us because that's just his crummy attitude.  But Ray, wonder he's been up to?"

"He seems to be spacing out a lot lately."

"Wonder what he's doing with all his thinking energy?"

"Probably thinking of a beautiful woman we all know!" Tyson chuckled as he stuffed the last of his hot dog in his mouth.  Tyson got no response he turned around to see Crystal, looking at her hands.

"Tyson….." Tyson rounded Crystal in a big hug.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking.  Don't worry, I'm 100% positive that they'll come home.  Cheer up!"

Crystal looked up to him, and kinda smiled, "Thanks Tyson."

"Don't mention it," he then swung one arm over her shoulder and they started walking, "Now let's go see what our boy is doing!!!"

Crystal through fist in the air, "RIGHT!!!!"

******

"Oh!!! Look a shooting star!!!"

"Make a wish Max."

"Yeah!!  Make a wish!!"

"Alright settle down you two……."

"Did you make your wish yet?"

"I will when I can get some peace!"

"Oops sorry!"

Max closed his eyes, and thought with all his might, _I wish that the girls and me could go home! _And then opened them.

"Done."

"Great!!!  Now let's go hunting I'm starving!!!" A young girl with shoulder length purple hair jumped off the roof they were laying on, she had a band going around her head to try and keep her bangs from going in her face.  Around her neck was a scarf that she had gotten four years ago.  She also had a fighting or should I say surviving outfit.  Her shirt had no sleeves and was cut short, exposing her stomach a little.  Her mini skirt was covered up by to belts that crossed each other, attached to the belts on the back was a broadsword.  Her bright red eyes bouncing with happiness.

(Author's note:  To those who are confused go to: http://www.angelfire.com/ct3/crystal0/images/other/julia.jpg  -it will be Julia's outfit)

"Julia!!!  We just ate two minutes ago!!!" Cried another young girl, she had black hair that was a streaked purple, it was pulled up in a ponytail but a few strands fell down.  Her outfit was a green shirt with the sleeves torn off, blue pants with tears here and there, and a leather strap tied around her slim waist.  Over all she had a cloak that covered her.  Her bow was slung over her shoulder waiting to be used.  Her hands were bandaged so that they won't get bloody whenever she uses her bow.

(Author's note: Again here's Tolaku's outfit along with her wings.  http://www.angelfire.com/ct3/crystal0/images/other/tolaku2.jpg )

"Come on!!!  That was barely a meal!!" Julia complained.

"I have to agree with you there," Tolaku muttered, she also jumped down next to Crystal, "Alright let's go to the castle again."

"Why?"

"Remember last time we found that pantry."

Julia's eyes got big, "That was the best day of my life!!!"

"Jeez do you guys are talking through your stomachs," Max said as he hopped off the roof.  His outfit hadn't changed much from the last time we saw him.  He wore his vest that had the sleeves ripped off.  His chest bare and muscular, (Author's note: *anime grls faint*) His black pants were torn at the edges around the waist and legs.  On each side of his pants were his trusty daggers.  His hairstyle was spiked in one direction.  (Author's note: Think Cloud in FF7), and on his face were three scar lines across his right side of his face.

(Author's Note: Okay here's Max's: http://www.angelfire.com/ct3/crystal0/images/other/max2.jpg -made him way too skinny!!!)

"Come on Max, we need to find more food!!" Tolaku whined.

Max scratched the back of his head thinking, but he was interrupted by a low growl that made him blush with embarrassment.  "I guess we can look for some food."

"Yeah!!!" Both girls shouted at the same time.  Tolaku's wings appeared and she took flight, Julia had begun floating and zoomed after Tolaku.  Over the years Julia had become very good at her powers and she could move things at the simple thought, she could even make herself fly.  Max had summoned his own greenish wings and flew after the two energetic girls.

******

Ray looked at the spot where he had lost two friends, and…possibly the love of his life.  He put three roses on the very spot they disappeared.  It was the anniversary of the disappearance. He couldn't help but to feel edgy, like something was going to happen.

He shook it off, _Stop!!  Doing that!!_  He looked at the sunset and frowned, _there's that strange feeling again._ He shrugged and started walked off.

******

"Guys?  I think we cleaned this place out." Max said as he kicked an empty chest open.

"Just keep looking," Tolaku said as she lifted a fallen tapestry off the floor, "I'm going to look somewhere else."

"Okay, don't get lost."

"Who could get lost in a place like this, you just shout and your voice could be heard anywhere."

"Good point."

"Well I'm off," Tolaku said as she walked out and went through some hallways, when she came to a hallway filled with torches.  But she noticed that one of them was out.

_Hmm, strange._ She thought, she lifted her hand towards the torch and a ball of flame erupted from her hand and lit the torch.  As soon as the torch was lit a small wall lit a small passageway opened.

"Woah, should've seen that coming, I mean that torch did look suspicious by it's self," Tolaku told herself as she walked into the secret passage.  When she stepped inside the door closed behind her.

"Great, now I'm trapped," she looked forward at the hallway.  At the end of it was glowing at the end.  As if in a trance she walked towards it.  When she reached the end, she found herself in a circular room.  And in the middle was what looked like a spring.  But it was glowing bright blue.  She looked into and saw a figure walking away from a park.

She was suddenly on her knees, staring into the pool, "Ray!?!"  He stopped and looked around like he heard her, but shrugged it off and continued.  She took a daring leap of faith, slowly but surely her hand moved closer and closer to the blue substance.  Once she touched it she felt herself being sucked in.

******

Ray felt another presence in the park; he turned around and saw a shadowy figure.

"Who are you!?!"  The figure stood there transfixed on Ray.  It stepped forward and Ray got a better look at the stranger's face.  He felt his heart skip a beat, "T…To…Tolaku!?!?!"

Author's Note:  THANK U!!!!  CHAPTER 1 IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!  *Rubs her hands together* This is going to be so much fun!!!!!!!  You really don't know what I have planned!!!!

PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!  OR I WON'T CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Babe

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters.

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2: The Babe

Author's Note:  ON TO CHAP 2!!!!!!

"TOLAKU!!!!  Where could she be?" Julia said as she glided above the trees, her best friend had disappeared hours ago, and Julia and Max had gotten worried.

"Jewel!!!" Julia responded to the nickname that Tolaku and Max had given her a long time ago.  She turned around to see Max flying towards her.

"Did you find her Max?"

"No."  They floated there in silence, but something had caught their ears.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Max glided over to the source of the sound with Julia not too far behind.

"It's down there," Julia said pointing through the trees.  She looked at Max and he nodded and they both glided towards the ground.  Once on the ground they could hear the sound better now.

"It's sounds like a…"

"Baby," finishing his sentence, Julia walked over to a bush and peered into and the sound stopped.  Max walked over to her and peered over her shoulder.

"What the?" Max saw in a basket wrapped in a blanket was indeed a baby.

"Oh Max!!!  Isn't it cute?"

"But what is a baby doing here?  No one else lives on this island except for us?"

Julia picked up the baby and held it in her arms.  The baby's green eyes were looking at them curiously, "Look!  It thinks we're its parents!"

Max took a few steps back, "Let's go talk to Damon."  After a few seconds a he jumped into the air and flew back to the house that they built.

Julia stayed behind and was tickling the baby, which was giggling, "He just doesn't understand, your adorable and we're going to take care of you."  And she slowly took flight making sure that the baby doesn't feel uncomfortable while she was flying.

_I wish Kai was here, we could take care of this baby together, _she thought to herself as she floated home as well.

"We need to give you a name," Julia said, as the baby start gurgling in baby talk.  She smiled softly and looked up at the sunset.

******

Tolaku didn't move she was too shocked and frightened at the same time.  _Does he care about me?  Does he have a girlfriend?  Probably does, any girl would want to go out with him.  He probably thinks as me as a freak because I'm Calain.  I wish I could disappear, I can't do that but I can do the next best thing…fly away._

******

Ray couldn't believe his eyes!!  She was back!!  But there was something different she looked scared.  We wondered why.  Just then he saw her bright red wings appear.

_What is she doing?_ He asked himself.  She looked into his eyes once more he could sadness but why.  She took a step back paused for a second, and started sprinting in the opposite direction.

"W…wait!!!  Come back!!!" Ray ran after her, but she spread out her wings and took flight in the air, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.  He ran after her until she was out of sight he then walked slowly to the park, took a seat on the bench, and put his head in his hands.

_What did I do wrong?_

******

"Yo!! Damon, what's this baby doing in the wilderness?" Max said as he landed in front of the house that they had built four years ago.  Damon was outside, seating by the fire he had just lit.

He hadn't changed over the years.  Still had his silvery hair that went to his chin.  He would now be in his early twenties, maybe 22 to be exact.  He turned his red eyes towards Max.

He smiled, "Good afternoon Max!!"

"We gotta a problem!!!"

"Oh really."

"Tolaku is gone, no where to be seen AND we found this baby in the wilderness."

"A baby?"

"Yeah that's right!!"

Damon closed his eyes and went into deep thought, "How old?"

"It looks like it would be a couple of months," Max said curiously.

"Nothing it was just a silly thought, now where is this baby?"

"Julia has it." As if on cue, Julia floated down right next to Damon.

"Hullo!!!" She said cheerfully rocking the baby back in forth.

"Let me see it," Max said extending an arm out towards Julia.

Julia ignored him and tickled the baby's chin, "It's not an it, and it's a HER!"

"What?"

"It's FEMALE!!

"How could you tell?"

Julia shot him a nasty glare, and he faltered back slightly.

"N…never mind."

"Oh and by the way her name is Rose."

"Don't name it!! Uh..." Max stuttered as Julia gave him another nasty glare, "I mean her."

"It's perfect for her, she has bright red hair and beautiful green eyes!!"

"Whatever!"

Damon chuckled and stood up from his seat, "Ah, I see our little Max is afraid to add one more to our little family." Julia and Damon laughed, while Max clenched his teeth and muttered something that no one could hear except for him.

"Thank you so much!!!" Julia cried in between breaths.  Max just glared at them.

"Well I'm sorry I had to make my visit so short but I really need to run."

Julia looked at him sadly, "Why do you always leave, where do you go?"

Damon smiled at her, "I'm sorry I can't tell you that," he turned to Max, "I need to talk to you."

Max nodded and followed onto a path in the forest.  After a few minutes Damon stopped and turned around to face Max.

"There is something I have to tell you, and try to keep this from Julia.  I don't want her to be worrying about the child."

Max titled his head to the side, "Okay?"

"That baby is actually another Calain, I'm not sure what type though.  We have to be careful because we don't know what her powers are.  You got that?"

Max blinked a couple of times, "no."

Damon sighed and then smiled, "You want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I was taking a walk in the forest when I come upon some temple that had been abandoned for years like that castle of yours."

"And?"

"Anyway, I went inside and found something that make you fly in the clouds."

"I do that every morning just after sunrise."

"That's not the point!!!  Inside is the pool of some type of magical water.  You use it to teleport to other places in the world."

Max just stood there frozen, then he began to twitch.

"I know what you're thinking," Damon smile widened and his eyes held a little twinkle.

In a split second later, Max hugged Damon, "I LUV YA MAN!!!!!!!  YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!"

Damon laughed as he patted Max on the back, "Alright, but I have to tell you one more thing."

Max let go and stood in front of him, "What's that?"

"You can only use at noon."

"Damn!  We have to wait more!!!"

"You've been waiting four years, what's another day?" Damon started to walk off.

"Hey Damon?"

"Hmm."

"You'll come with us right?"

"Sorry bro, gotta stay here and protect this island, but I'll visit don't worry about that."

Max smiled as he watched what was an older brother walk off in the woods and disappears.  He quickly turned around and sprinted towards the camp.

"JULIA WE'RE GOING HOME!!!!!!!!"

Author's Note: Yep I added a new character, and I absolutely luv her to death!!!  Guys I have a few pics that I sketched during school, if you want to see them, then put it in your review.  I'll even color them for you all!  ^.^

I know that I didn't put Kai in yet, but he'll come in soon!!!  And Tyson and Crystal have a important role in the next chapter!!!

Bai!!!!  Be back soon with another chapter!!!!!!


	3. Preparation

Disclaimer:  I wish I owned all the original characters, but I don't.

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3: Preparation

Author's Note:  Thanks for the reviews guys!! I have a few doodles up for those who asked for them.  The url is at the end of this chapter.

Kai stood in the emptiness of his dream, staring around at the blackness.  He was dreaming he had to be; he's been having nothing but nightmares in the past two weeks.

"KAI!!!" He turned around and saw an image of Julia running towards him, his eyes widened.

_No!!!  Not again!!!!_ His mind screamed then he felt his mouth open and shout, "NO JULIA!!!!"

Just then you could hear a zooming sound, and Julia's eyes became wide.  And she slowly started to fall to the ground.  Kai started running towards her as she fell it was like in slow motion.  When she hit the ground her long purple hair covered her head.

"NO!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!" He ran over to her limp body and picked her head up slowly.  Her eyes were barely open.  In the middle of her back he saw the handle of a dagger.  He was too shocked that he couldn't feel sad.  But it was building up inside of him to cry, the one thing he has trained himself not to do.  But it was so hard!!  Not to cry.

"K..Kai?"

He looked down and saw Julia's eyes looking at him.

"…Don't …c..cry…"

"Julia!!  Save your breath!!  You have to hang in there!!"

Julia eyes threatened to close, but she kept her red eyes focused on him.  Before he saw her eyes close she whispered something that could barely be heard.  But he heard it.

_It's all just a dream…._

Kai flung out of his bed and found out that he had another nightmare.  He put his hand to his forehead.

"Just another dream," he mumbled as he slipped out of bed and walked out on his balcony of his mansion.  He looked up at the full moon and let out a sigh.

*****

Julia hugged her knees as she stared up at the sky; she looked at all the stars and the brilliant full moon.  She smiled and buried her head in her knees.  How could someone possibly sleep when the next day you'll be going home?  The place you haven't been in four years.

I just can't wait…I can't sleep with all the excitement in me!…I get to see everyone again!!!  I'll see Crystal and Tyson and Ray!!!  And …..Kai…..

Her face flushed and she buried her face deeper in her knees.

"Ah!!  I'm so embarrassed; he won't greet me with a kiss!!  He would probably grunt and say glad your back and walk away, "she said as she clutched her blushing face, "That's the Kai I know."

'…and love.'

Julia's eyes became wide and looked around, "W..who's there?"

'My name is Flamerion.'

"Alright Flamerion, why are you here?"

'I'm here to guide you.'

"I guess that's pretty reassuring a disembodied voice is here to guide me."

'Oh bite me!  I'm going to get a body soon and then I will be by your side.'

"Julia!!  If you're done talking to yourself you better come inside it's getting cold out here!"  Julia looked up and saw Max standing in the doorway of their house.

"Okay!" She got up from her seat next to the burnt out fire, and jogged over to Max that let her in.  She looked back at the place she was sitting and heard and silent whisper.

Soon, Jewel, soon you will be back with the one you care for.

*****

Tolaku decided to rest she had been flying all day long.  She had no idea where she was so she landed on one of the roofs of the houses.  She must be in a community or something.  She gazed at her shadow that was being emitted by the full moon.

"Maybe I should just talk to him, for a second.  Yeah, not long, just a short amount of time.  I can fly out if I feel like it's been too long."  Tolaku looked at the city and sweat dropped.

"First I have to find out where I am."

'Tolaku….'

"Who's that!?!"

'Tolaku…how could you forget me…when I have been by your side ever since you were little.'

"..Tekero?  IS that really you…"

'Yes, but I cannot be by your side right now, because I'm stuck on the island.  But tomorrow I will come along with the others.  We're coming home.'

Tolaku felt her lips curl up in a smile, "Now all I gotta do is find Ray."

'Just follow what's in your heart.'

"I think you've read too much romance novels, Tekero."

_'Well, see if I give you advice anymore!'_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Tolaku chuckled and leaped in the air once again.  Flying to what she hoped was the right direction.  She was looking through all the streets when she noticed to people walking down the street together.  She recognized them and landed somewhere near and slid into the shadows.

*****

Tyson and Crystal were walking through the park.  It got chilly so Tyson put an arm around Crystal who smiled in return.  They walked through the streets and headed in one direction.

"I wonder where Ray could be!?!  We've been looking for him all day!!" Crystal huffed.

"Don't worry he'll have to come by my house, cause he's staying there instead of a hotel."

"Yeah, I guess I'll tag along for a little bit."

"That's just fine with me."  Crystal looked at Tyson who had a huge smile on his face.  She smiled too but not as big as Tyson's smile.

"…What's on your mind Tyson?  Other than food."

"Well, now that you mention food," Crystal chuckled and shook her head and Tyson continued, "There's this café that I would like to take you to."

"Like on a date!!" Crystal laughed but when she got no response she looked at Tyson like he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh…you're serious."

"Well?"

Crystal's face flushed, "I guess so."

"Yes!!!" Tyson cheered.  They walk on but they didn't see a person with a cloak behind them.  You couldn't see their face.  But a smile crept upon her face.

"This is too adorable,"  Tolaku whispered, "Crystal and Tyson, never saw that coming.  Especially with Crystal, the one who said she would never go out with a person.  She's really changed over the years."

Follow them.

"Don't need to tell me twice!!  There are taking me to where I want to go….and where I don't want to go."

Just go with the flow and you'll be okay.

"Thanks."

_What would you do without me?_

"I'm glad I didn't have to find out."

******

Max woke up to see two red eyes just above him.

"AAHHHH!!!!  JEWEL!!!!!  WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!?!"

"I couldn't go to sleep with all the excitement, and I decided to wait till you were awake so we can go to the temple!"

"You do know that we can't use the thing until noon."

"Yeah!!  But we don't know where exactly this temple is!!  And I want to make sure that we're there when it's noon!"

"Alright, alright let me my boots and we'll go."

"Here you go!" Julia handed him boots, and gave him a big smile.

Max eyed her as he slipped his boots on, "You've been up too long."

Julia just smiled at him, and skipped out the room.

Author's Note:  A little short I know, but it's the only place I could stop.  I hope you like this chapter, the next one will definitely be when everyone get together.

If you want to look at the piccies then go to….

http://www.angelfire.com/retro/phoenix01/fanart/hand.html

TOOTLES!!!!! PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters.

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Author's Note:  Bare with me guys for this chapter…. currently I am really sick, and can barely move.  But I wanted to get this out to you, so there might be mistakes cause I have a splitting headache and can't think straight.

Ray sat in the middle of the dojo inspecting a Beyblade that he was given a long time ago.  He had kept in good shape but never used it, because it wasn't his.  He tightened his hold on the blade.

_'I've come to a solution!' _Ray thought to himself, _'I was hallucinating.'_

He looked outside and saw the sun shine bright in the middle of the sky, "I should probably take a walk."  He got up and walked outdoors towards the park.

******

Kai stood looking out his window once again in his bedroom.  He heard the door open and a scratchy voice came in after.

"Kai?  What's wrong!?!  You've been moping around like this for awhile now!!"

"Nice to see you to grandfather."

"This is unacceptable, you haven't been finding information on rare Bit Beasts and all you do is stare out the window all day!!!"

"Thanks for your concern."

"Enough!!  I order you to go out and find information!!!  I will not take this any longer!!!" Kai glared at his grandfather, and left.  His grandfather shook his head as he watched his grandson walk out the room.

******

Tyson grumbled Ray had left to go to the park, leaving him by himself.  He didn't like being alone he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Chief, do you feel up for practice?"

_"Sure just let me get my lab top and I'll meet you in the park."_

"Okay, see ya later!" Tyson hung up the phone and walked towards the exit of his dojo.

******

Crystal skipped along the sidewalk, happy as a little bird.  She was humming a song that she loved so much when she noticed a figure walking down the street slowly.

She ran over to him, "Oh my God!!!  Kai!!!  I haven't seen you in a long time, have you've been working out?"

Kai didn't say anything and just glanced at her, and continued walking.

Crystal scratched her head, "Man, does he have issues or what?  Wait up!!!"  She jogged up next to him, and smiled.

The walk was a silent one; Crystal just shrugged and put her hands behind her head.

******

Julia started singing a lullaby to Rose as she flew through the air in hope of spotting an old crumbled temple.  Max smiled at her and looked down to see his faithful Bit Beast, Draciel, and Tolaku's beast, Tekero, running below them.

"It's going to be so cool to see everyone again!!" Max said as he took a deep breath.

Julia looked over to him and smiled, "Yep!!  Yep!!!"

Max looked down once again at his beasts and looked up at the horizon they were flying too.  Just then they heard a howl, and both Julia and Max looked down and saw Tekero howling.

"She found something!!" Julia chided happily.  She zoomed down to where the large wolf had howled with Max not to far behind.

When they landed they saw an old wooden house that looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Look!!" Max looked to where Julia was pointing; in the middle of the room was a small circular swimming pool.  They both smiled and looked up at the sun through the huge hole in the roof.

"Not long now," Max said, he turned his head to Julia, "Alright it's time, on the count of three one…two…thr…" SPLASH!! Max looked horrified, as Julia didn't wait for the signal, and then turned to the Bit beasts.

_'Let's go before it's too late.'_ Draciel said in his mind.  Max nodded and jumped into the pool, followed closely behind by his bit beasts.

It felt like they were going through some type of very light blue water, they kept floating and floating until they felt a surface.  (Author's Note: Kinda like in Inuyasha when Kagome goes into the well.)

He looked to his left and saw Julia smiling at him, "Welcome home!!"  He smiled very bright and looked around the city where he had been when he was a child.  He made his wings disappear and relaxed a lot!

"Shall we try to find our friends?" He offered her and arm, and she took it giggling.

"Alrighty!"  They started walking off, but Max turned his head to see his Bit beasts walking away.

_'We're going to find a good hiding spot in the park!  So no one will scream when they see us.'_

Max nodded and continued walking with Julia down the street.

*******

Kai looked down the street and stopped dead in his tracks.  Crystal wondering why Kai's reactions acting like that she looked down the street s well.  She felt her heart leap in her throat.

"Kai!!  Do you see what I see!?!" She asked with excitement.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah."  He abruptly turned away and stormed off.  Crystal watched his back retreating and then turned towards the pair.  Wondering why he suddenly became cold she survived the view.

"Dear God!" She whispered, in Julia's arms was a baby.  Crystal felt her face grow hot.  She ran up to the two who were also very surprised to see her.

They stood there staring at each other, and then Crystal and Julia ran towards each other and hugged each other.

"Oh my God!!!  We're finally back," Julia said as tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh I missed you and Tolaku so much!!" Crystal said in the same situation.  Max smiled at the two girls, but then Crystal let go and looked at Julia with wide eyes.

"What?"

"The..the baby!!!  It isn't yours is it!!!"

Julia blinked a few times and then became red in the face, "Of course not!!!  I'm still a virgin!!!"

Crystal then felt very relieved for Kai's sake, "But where did it come from?"

"We found it in the forest, it was abandoned by someone," Max said butting in.

"Who do you think I would do it with!?!" Julia yelled at Crystal.

Crystal said nothing only she looked at Max, who instantly turned bright red.

"NO WAY!!!  I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HER!!!!" He yelled in his defense.

"I'm sorry," Crystal said waving it off, "Let's go to Tyson's place!!!  HE has plenty of room there!!"

"Okay!!" The other two said cheerfully.

"And Julia?"

"Huh?"

Crystal's eyes became very big with stars in it, "Can I see her?"

Julia giggled, "Sure and her name is Rose." Julia handed Rose over to Crystal who began rocking her back and forth.

"She's adorable!!!" Julia and Max smiled.  They started waling towards Tyson's house, chatting happily about recent events that happened.

******

Ray walked quietly down the street, thinking then he felt a strange sense like he was being watched.  He spun around.

"I know your there!!  Come out!!!"

A small shadow came out, and stood before him, "Hey Ray."

Ray eyes widened as he saw the one he was hoping to see…Tolaku.

"Listen Ray, I know you probably have a lot of people that admire you and I don…"

She was cut because Ray had run up to her and given her a hug.  He loosened his hug and put a hand on her cheek.

"I don't care about anyone else but you."  Tolaku felt tears coming in her eyes, so she buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her crying.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he put his chin on top of her head.  She suddenly let go of him and turned around so her back was facing him.

"Why couldn't you told me that when I first saw you!?!"

"I tried to bu…" she quickly turned around and pressed her lips against his.  When they finally separated, he looked at her with confusion.

She smiled, "It was my fault, I was clouded with my doubts."

Ray smiled and put an arm around her, "Let's go meet the others."  Tolaku smiled and nodded her head.

******

Tyson put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street.  He then heard his cell phone ring in his pocket.  He got it out and flipped it open.

"Yello!"

_"Tyson you won't believe what I saw!!!"_

Tyson grumbled, "What did you see?" In his mind he was thinking that Chief had seen an all-pro computer programmer.

_"I SAW……… CRYSTALWITHMAXANDJULIA!!!!!"_

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"

_"I'm not lying, I know what I saw!!!"_

"Where are they going!?!"

_"It looks like they're headed for your house!"_

"Alright, we'll reschedule practice another time!!  Meet me at my house!!!"

_"Okay bye!!!"_

Tyson hung up the phone and started sprinting towards his house.

******

Tyson ran up to his house and flung the door open to see three people having tea with his grandfather.  Who had calmed down a little bit over the years…A LITTLE BIT!!

"Tyson!!!  It's good to see you again!!!" Max said as he got up and gave him a bear hug.

"Wow!!  Your really back!!!  This is a miracle!!!"

"You make it sound like they were never coming back!"  He looked at Crystal who was still holding Rose.

Tyson's eyes became big and watery, "Crystal!!  How could you!?!"  Crystal looked down at the baby then back up at him.  In a few seconds her face became bright red with anger and steam was pouring out of her ears.

"Here Julia, hold Rose." Julia did as Crystal said.  Then Crystal stood up reached behind her back and pulled out a huge mallet.  She had fire in her eyes and it looked like she was going to kill.

"Oh no!!!" Tyson yelped as Crystal swung the mallet behind her Tiger Woods style and swung at him with all her might!

"YOU BAStARD!!!!  I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!!!!" 

WHAM!!!!!!  Tyson was sent through the wall and into the main dojo.  Max walked up to the big hole that was now in the wall and started clapping.

"Good job Crystal!!  A hole in one!"

Crystal glared at him, "Would you like to go next!?!"

Max backed off quickly, "N…no!"

"Good."

Author's note:  Well, I still feel awful.  I wish I could've made this better, but cause I'm sick I can't concentrate well.  I'm hoping I get more reviews than I did last time.  I would like to thank Anime Fan, Kita, and Nightswift.  They are the only ones who reviewed me last chapter.  So thanks guys, you really cheered me up while I'm trying to get away with writing this when I am supposed to be in bed.

Phoenix:  Ha!!!  I found her!!!  Mom!!!  Dad!!! She's in he…

Crystal: *Throws a pillow at him to make him shut up* 

PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!  PPPLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!


	5. A Small Rest

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters……..oh dwattit.

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5: A Small Rest

Author's Note: Thanks to those who wished me to get better, now I feel 100% better!!!  I think a 104 fever wasn't helping me; I was on the couch for four days straight.  The only good thing that came out of this is that I had plenty of time to work on ALL of my writings.

Phoenix: Don't forget about Chicago.

Crystal: Oh yeah!!  I went on a little vacation to Chicago, Illinois for the weekend.

Phoenix: And while we were in Chicago HUGE ice storms hit the east side of the USA.  When we got home, all the electricity was out for days.  So right now we got finally got our electricity back and we're also off from school for the rest of the week.

Crystal: To make a long story shorter, I have most of this story figured out and I got more pictures!!!

Max and Julia drooled as they stared at all the delicious food set before them.

"Well dig in," Crystal said from across the table that sat next to Tyson.

Max and Julia smiled wide and put there hands in prayer form and said, "Thank you for the meal!!!!"  And began to chow down all the food.  Crystal and Tyson watched in awe as Max and Julia began to devour all the food.

"And I thought I was called the bottomless pit," Tyson finally managed to say after a while.

Crystal nodded, "I thought so too."

"You don't understand," Max said in between mouthful of food, "On our island there was barely any food.  We were scraping the whole island for any sign of food."  Julia nodded in agreement.

Tyson and Crystal just nodded slowly, and continued to watch the pair eat.  Little while later, the door opened.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Ray called from the door.  He walked in with an arm around Tolaku who was smiling.  Everyone stopped to what they were doing and stared at each other.

Then chaos broke…

"Oh my god!!!  Tolaku!!!!"

"Where did you go!!!  We didn't know where you disappeared too!"

"We looked all over for you!!!"

"I'm sorry Julia, Max I was accidentally got transported here!!"

"Max!!!  Julia!!! Wow you sure have changed over the years!!"

"WOW!!  Tolaku your hott!!!"  Everyone stopped and looked at Tyson who sulked a little.

Crystal just sweat dropped and smiled at Ray and Tolaku, "Come on, sit down and let's eat!"

Tolaku's eyes brightened and sat down quickly next to Max, while Ray sat across from her next to Crystal.  Tolaku, Max, and Julia smiled and began eating.  Ray looked shocked and he glanced over to Tyson and Crystal who had finally gotten used to the eating.  Ray just shrugged and started to eat his own food.

"Another thing I've been wanting to ask you," Crystal said looking towards Max.

"What?"

"What the hell happened to your face and hair?"

Max brushed his hand through his strange hairstyle, "You wanna know about my hair…"

"Yeah?"

"Ask those two," Max said flatly pointing to Julia and Tolaku.  Who were smiling sheepishly.

"Well," Crystal said asking the two girls.

"You see, Max's hair was kinda getting long over the years," Julia explained.

Yeah four years is a long time!" Tolaku stated.

Julia continued, "So we took the liberty to cutting his hair."

Max groaned, "They tried to do it while I was sleeping cause they knew I wouldn't let them."

"Why?" Tyson asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"Them?" Max jabbed his thumb in Julia and Tolaku's direction, which smiled sheepishly again, "If I let them handle anything like that then they'll cut off my head!!"

"Come on Max, we're both very coordinated," Julia said in her and Tolaku's defense just before she knocked over a bowl of rice, "Oops."

"We only got half done before he woke up and stopped us!" Tolaku said to draw attention away from Julia's mistake.

"Why don't you get it finished?" Ray asked.

Max shrugged, "It kinda grew on me."

"And what about those scars on your face," Crystal asked pointing to Max's face.

Max leaned back and replied, "Survival of the fittest my friends."

"Huh?"

"A huge tiger tried to cut my head off, but he missed thankfully."

"He still got you though," Julia said she shuddered a second later, "I remember when he came home with his face all bloody.  It was not pretty."

"Wait!!  You got Tigers there?" Ray asked as he stared at the three people who nodded.

"Yeah on that island there are tons of different animals!  In the mountains there are snow leopards!!!" Tolaku shouted excitedly. (Author's Note: Ok I LUV snow leopards they are my fav. animal!!)

"Oh and one more thing," Crystal said finishing up her food.

"What's that," came three voices in response.

"We're going shopping tomorrow."  The three of them looked down at their clothing that was torn and ripped all over.

******

Julia bounced the giggling baby Rose on her knees while Tolaku sat across from her.

"I think it's pretty strange finding a baby on an island that is inhabited by humans."

Julia smiled, "But it wasn't inhabited by humans we were there."

"And the point you are trying to make is……"

"Don't have one…"

"Thought so."

"Your right there has to be a purpose of Rose coming here," Julia said as she scooped Rose up in her arms.

Tolaku shrugged, "No clue."  There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Crystal came into the room and sat next to Julia.  Tolaku and Julia smiled.

"It's great for you to join us!" Julia said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since the three of us been together," Tolaku said.

Crystal gave a smile, "I know!!   It's just hard to believe that your back!!  I'm so happy!!"

"You have no idea what it feels like to lay down on a bed after four years of not doing so," Julia said happily.

"So tell us what's going on??  We need to get back into the gossip circle," Tolaku said excitedly.

"Umm…Well, since Max left I was asked to replace him for now."

"So you were on the team!!! How exciting!!" Julia said happily.

"And we've kinda been undefeated for a while now."

"That's certainly good!" Tolaku nodded her head.

"Nothing else really exciting has happened over the years."

"Really?  Why not?"

"Well ever since you guys disappeared things kinda got boring."

Tolaku and Julia smiled wider, "How sweet!!"

"I was thinking of something I want to do that would REALLY cheer Max up."

Tolaku and Julia looked at each other and then turned their attention back on Crystal, "What?"

"Well first off I wanted to give him this," She opened up her hand and sitting in the middle of it was a green Beyblade.

Julia and Tolaku's eyes widened, "Is that is Beyblade from four years ago!?!"  Crystal nodded.

"But how is he going to get Draciel to fight with him again," Tolaku asked Julia who was a bit confused herself.

"Not sure, maybe he can summon him and Draciel will come to the battle from wherever he's hiding." Julia concluded as she rocked Rose back and forth who was now asleep.

"Yeah that would work, they'll think that Draciel is just another Bitbeast coming out of its chip."

"I'm glad that worked out," Crystal sighed, "Now I also thought that he would like to fight in the next Beyblade battle the Blade Breakers have."

"That would mean everything to him," Julia whispered.  

Tolaku stood up and stretched, "Well I'm turning in."

Julia also stood up followed by Crystal, "Yeah, it's getting late."

"Night guys!" Crystal said as she walked out of the room.  Tolaku fell down on her bed and Julia sat Rose down in her bed that they made and then she too collapsed onto the comfyness of the bed.

"Tomorrow going to be different from what we're used to," Tolaku said after the long period of silence.

"Yeah…"

_'Be careful Julia, love can be blinded by anger…'_ Flamerion's voice echoed in Julia's head.

'Very soon, very soon…I will be able to join you and be by your side…very soon…' 

Julia closed her eyes but she did not see a pair of shining blue eyes near the foot of the bed.  The eyes were connected to a shadowy body, which seemed to be forming into something.

'Very soon Julia…' 

Authors Note:  Yeah another chapter done, hopefully I can get the next one up sooner.  I can't help it that my electricity in my house is going out.  Just pray that no more trees fall on lines, so I can work on the computer.

Please R+R!!!!!!!!


	6. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own original characters…

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 6: Suspicions

Author's Note: Sorry about the late updates, it's been hard to get on the computer lately.

Twilly (Crystal's best friend): *nods*

Phoenix: Why couldn't you get on?

Twilly: She couldn't get on because YOU were always on!!

Crystal: Thank you!!!  At least someone understands me!!!

Twilly: Your welcome, I'm always here for ya

Phoenix: B…but…b..but

Twilly and Crystal: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Crystal: *whispers* 

Crystal blinked a few times and noticed this dot not to far away from her.  But she didn't really care for a split second and went back to sleep.  A split second later…….

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Tyson looked up from his cereal to see three blurs run past him, "What's going on!?!"

A head poked out from behind the door, and it belonged to Julia, "There's a **_HUGE_** spider in the room!!"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "That's pitiful!"

Another head poked from behind Julia and it was Crystal, "You should see it!!!  It's bigger than a golf ball!!!"

"Whatever!"

The final head came out which was Tolaku, "Well then if your not scared then you go up and kill it!!!"

"Fine, fine," Tyson got up from his chair and walked towards the girl's room.  Following him closely was three slightly shaken young women.

Tyson entered the room and looked around, "So where is it?"

"Over there," Crystal said pointing to where her mat was on the floor.  He walked to where her bed was and quickly spotted it.  It was resting on her pillow nicely.

"Well….KILL IT!!!!" Tolaku said.

Tyson picked up the pillow and it fell on the floor not moving, he turned to the other people, "Girls……..it's already dead."  The girls glanced at each other and sweat dropped while Tyson eyebrow rose.

"Thanks Tyson, you can leave now so we can get dressed," Crystal said waving for him to leave.  Tyosn snickered and started to walk towards the door with the bug in his hand.

As he got closer he shoved his hand into their faces making them jump slightly, "AH!!!  IT'S ALIVE!!!!"

And then he left.  Tolaku growled and looked at the other girls, "And he's going to be like that all day."

Crystal nodded, "What can we do?"

"Tonight.  His bedroom.  We are going to have a little fun," Julia said smiling evilly.  (Author's note:  NOT THAT WAY!!!!   Get your mind out of the gutter!!!)

******

"What's happening to me," Kai couldn't feel anything, he felt like his body was numb.  He stared out of the window at the moon that was a Waning Gibbous. (Author's Note: If you don't know what that is then look moon in the encyclopedia.)

_'…….Kai….'_

"Who's there?"

_'Kai, how could forget your faithful bit beast.'_

"..D…Dranzer…"

'Yeah, are you willing to listen to me…' 

"Why would I listen….fine tell."

_'You need to go to the stoplight at RollingDale road and Ridgecane Drive.'_

"Why do I need to go there?"

_'Just go there before it is too late.'_

"Oh whatever." Kai left the window and walked out of the door.

******

"This looks pretty," Crystal said as she held a shirt up in the air.

"Too dark."

"Too revealing." Crystal huffed as she quickly put the shirt back on the rack.

She then turned to Ray who had decided to tag along, probably to be with Tolaku, "Do you have a comment to add to that."

He sweat dropped and looked the other way, "No."

Crystal continued to glare, "Good."

"Let's go to the next store," Tolaku said grabbing onto Ray and ran out the store.

"Come on Crystal, you know that Tolaku isn't the shopper," Julia said putting a hand on Crystal's shoulder.  Crystal relaxed a little.

"Yeah your right."

"And besides don't you think we have enough?" Julia gestured to the at least 10 bags of clothes and etc.

"I guess," Crystal said in going into thought.

"How are we going to get them home?"

"We'll get Tyson and Kenny to get them."

"How are those two going to get all this?"

Crystal smiled, "That's a secret."

"?????"

*****

"That's strange symbols in that book," Tolaku said as she looked through the window of a bookstore, "What do you think Ray?"

"………."

"Ray?"  She looked at him and it looked like he seemed to be in a trance.  Staring at the strange symbols.

"………"

"Ray!!!  Snap out of it!!!" Tolaku said shaking him back to reality.

"Wha!?!  What happened?"

"You totally spaced out on me," Tolaku pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay I guess."  She looked up and saw Julia and Crystal.

"What do want to do now?" Crystal said as she walked up to the two.

Tolaku looked curiously at the two, "Where did all the bags go?"

Crystal smiled again, "Tyson and Kenny took them home."

Ray and Tolaku decided not to ask, and then turned their attention to Julia who was staring at the book on display.

"Julia?"  Tolaku said, "God not you too!!"

"Huh?  Sorry."

"Jeez it's you and Ray.  Better watch out Crystal, we could be next."

"Tolaku?"

"What's wrong Julia?"

"Don't you think that the symbols in that book familiar?"

"Now that you mention it they do look familiar, I'm more curious the fact that Ray went into a trance-like state when he saw that."

"Hmm that's strange."

"Well!!  I can't think like this over a empty stomach let's go grab something at the café across the street," Crystal said happily.  Everyone sweat dropped and eventually agreed.

*****

They got to the crossing lane on the street but the light had just turned green, so they had to wait.

"What type of food do they have at this place?" Ray asked Crystal.

She shrugged, "Not sure myself but I heard it was good."

Julia didn't seem to know what was going on, her senses in her power were going haywire.  Out of nowhere something shoved her and Tolaku out in the middle of the street.

HHHHHOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They both looked up, to something big coming at great speed towards them.  They seemed frozen in the spot.

Author's Note: Short yes I know, but I at least got it done!!! *smiles weakly*

PLEASE R+R!!!!!!


	7. Wandering Souls, Tortured Hearts

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters…

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 7: Wandering Souls, Tortured Hearts

Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness on the last chapter.  But I hot this up faster didn't I!?!

Twilly: *sigh*

Crystal: DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!!!!!!!!

Twilly: *sweat dropped* What look?

HHHHOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKK!!!!!

Tolaku and Julia's eyes widened, everything seemed to go in slow motion.  Tolaku threw an arm around Julia's neck and they both fell on the ground flat on the ground as the huge truck barely missed the top of their heads.  The whoosh of wind came to both of the girl's ears, the bottom of the truck whizzed passed the top of their heads.  After the car went over them it skidded to a stop, thankfully the cars stopped right after the truck and didn't hit the girls.

Tolaku growled and got up quickly leaving Julia on the ground, "WHO THE HELL PUSHED US INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!!!!!!"

Julia just stared at her bloody arms and legs; she took a glimpse at Tolaku's arms and legs, which were in the same state.  She was too shocked to say anything, she looked up at the crowd that had formed around the two girls, but she noticed someone and her eyes went wide.

"K…Kai!!"  She struggled to get up, and then started limping towards him.

*******

Kai looked at Julia with sympathy, it took all his strength not to run over there and hug her and make sure she's all right.  But he didn't that image of her with a baby was ironed in his mind.   But when he saw that he had been spotted he froze, then he saw her struggle to get up.

It hurt him to see her in so much pain; he couldn't do anything about it either.  He slowly turned away and walked away.

******

Julia felt tears streaming down her face as she watched his body turn and walk away.  Julia collapsed to the ground on her knees and just sat there.  She felt two slim arms wrap around her from behind.  She turned around and looked into the eyes of her old friend.

"There, there everything will be alright," Crystal said trying to soothe Julia from crying so much.  With the help of Crystal Julia got up and walked to Tyson's car parked close by.

"Tolaku, come on!!!" Ray said as he tried to motion her to the car.

"I'LL FIND OUT WHO TRIED TO KILL US!!!  AND THEN I'LL KILL THEM!!!"

*****

Ray had just finished wrapping Julia's bandages when he sat down next to her on the couch.

"You're going to be okay?"

Julia nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, tell me where Kai lives."

Ray hesitated but in the end he gave in and told her.  Julia thanked him and went on her way.  She walked down the road and eventually led to his house.

"Woah," she was amazed at how big it was.  For you see when she came to his house to hide from Steve, she was blind at the time.  And never got to see the house with her own eyes.  She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Yes miss?" a butler had opened the door.

"Um is Kai there?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I will get him.  You wait out here," the butler shut the door.  And she waited outside, a minute later the door opened and Kai stood there.  His eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Julia was hurt but quickly covered it up, "Hello Kai, it's been a while."

"Yes it has."

They sat there in silence, until Kai turned around.  Julia seemed surprised, "Where are you going?"

"I have important things to do."

"But it's been four years Kai, you couldn't have…" she gulped, "Forgotten about me."

"That should be my line!" He said eyeing her.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about.  Now I need to got back to what I was doing," and he stormed inside and shut the door in her face.

She ran up to the door and started pounding it, "Kai!!  I have no idea what you're talking about!!!" She finally put her forehead on the door.  "Well, I guess I'll have to wait more time for you and I.  But I waited four years, what's a little more time."

On the other side of the door Kai was listening to her words.  He stayed silent.

"By the way, whatever you think I have done.  Your wrong!!" she said sternly and walked away.

Kai leaned against the door thinking about her last words, he got up and walked towards the study.

(Author's Note: I was afraid Julia was becoming to much of a wimp.  But she's much stronger than that!!  Trust me, she may not be hard headed like her two friends, Crystal and Tolaku *snickers* No offense guys.)

******

Julia stormed through the park that she had found on the way back to Tyson's house and had decided to go through it.

"I can't believe!!!  What does he think I've been doing for the past four years!?!?!"

"Tragedy……..I love the sound of that word!" A seductive voice said from behind.  Julia froze and slowly turned around.  Their floating about two feet off the ground was a woman that looked very dangerous.  She was very pale and had wild dark black hair.  There were piercing all over her face.  Her clothing consists of mostly black leather.  Wrapped around her arms was a long black ribbon.

Her grey eyes came upon Julia.  Julia took a step back, "Who...Who are you!?!"

The lady gracefully stepped on the ground, "My name is……Melpomene the Muse of Tragedy."

"What's going on here!?!"

"Jewel of the Azcolios, you should know what's going on!!!"

"What?  How did she know?  Damon told me that was my title, but only he and I know that…"

"Stop your blubbering!!!  You are to come with me!!!"

Julia looked at her with disgust, "NO WAY!!!!  Who would ever trust someone as ugly as you!!!"

"Why you little brat!!!" Melpomene grabbed the collar of Julia's shirt, but a furry thing came out of nowhere and bit Melpomene's arm.  She screamed and dropped Julia.

"OW!!!" Julia had landed on her knees and her wounds had reopened.

"You haven't seen the last of me!!!" Melpomene shouted as she faded.  Julia looked at the thing that saved her.  It wasn't that big, maybe the size of a small dog. (Author's Note: to be specific it's the size of a Beagle, which is a dog.)

Julia got a better look at it; it looked like some type of yellow fox with about 3 tails.  On it's legs it had flame looking fur, same goes for at the end of the tails.  It had a few symbols on it's face or forehead.  Along with it's beautiful blue eyes.

"What are you?"

"That's not polite to talk to your guardian like that!" Julia jumped as it talked to her.

"AAIIII!!!!!  It talked!!!"

The fox nodded, "It took me 18 years but I finally got a body of my own."

"Are you……Flamerion?"

"Yep."

"What was that woman that tried to kidnap me?"

"She was what you call a muse."

"A muse?"

"Yes there are nine muses in all, and most of them are out to get you, Max, and Tolaku."

"But what do they want with us?"

"Your powers for one, and you three are some sort of key that we'll unlock something."

"What is that?"

"I don't know."  Julia fell over anime style.  "What I've been asleep for a long time before you were born.  I only know the prophases and legends."

"Okay, the others are proably worrying about me.  I gotta get home."  Flamerion pounced gracefully in her arms.

"I'm going with you!"

"What how?  You don't look like ordinary kitten or puppy if you ask me."

"Like this…" Flamerion became very stiff for a second and then came back to normal, "See I'll pretend to be a stuffed animal!!"

Julia sweat dropped, "I'm an 18 year old girl carrying around a stuffed animal….Man, that's gotta be hard on your reputation." 

******

"I hope she's all right…. going to Kai's place and all," Max said as he sat on one of the couches.

"She'll be fine," Tolaku said as she leaned her head against Ray's shoulder.

"You seem pretty calm," Tyson said eyeing Tolaku who was making herself comfy next to Ray.  Who was blushing like a mad man.

"I'M BACK!!!!!!"  A voice called from the door, a few seconds later Julia came in holding a stuffed animal. (author's note: psst, that's Flamerion)

"Oh how cute!!!" Crystal had taken Flamerion and started hugging her.

"Uh Crystal….please don't do….that."

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!  I NEED AIR!!!!!"  Everyone froze and stared at the animal in Crystal's arms.

Crystal smiled, "And look!!!  It can talk!!!" Everyone fell over anime style except for Crystal.

"I am not a stuffed animal I am a mystical creature."

"It has the cutest sayings," Crystal said smiling and petting Flamerion's head.

"Uh Crystal I'll just take her back," Julia grabbed Flamerion and let her climb on her shoulders.

Tolaku walked up to Crystal, "What is that?"

"She's my guardian," Julia said happily.

"Do we have guardians?" Max had found his way next to Julia and was staring at Flamerion.

Flamerion smiled, "I can't believe you've haven't figured out who your guardians are!!!  Their your Bit beasts….Tekero and Draciel."

"But why aren't they with us?" Tolaku asked.

Flamerion smile widened, "Cause they aren't as compact as me."

"Guys time to get serious, something attacked me on my way home," Julia said getting serious.  Max and Tolaku glanced at each other while everyone else looked completely shocked.

"Was it Sutekh?" Max asked.

Tyson yelped, "I thought you guys got rid of him!?!"

Tolaku turned to the others, "In a way we did, in a we didn't."

Julia shook her head, "It wasn't him, it was this strange woman who called herself the muse of tragedy."

"Melpomene?" Everyone turned to Ray.  Tolaku walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Ray?  Do you know something about this muse?"

"Well, I can't remember all of it.  But my grandfather taught me a few things that he said would help in the future."

"Maybe the future is now," Tolaku said barely above a whisper.

Author's Note: Thank you!!!  Thank you!!!!  I am done!!!!  This chapter I had a small writor's block but I got over it!!!  So I'm really excited!!!!!  This chapter was kinda edgy in my opinion, tell me what you think of it puweeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee!!!

R+R!!!!!


	8. Telling of Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own original characters…

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 8: Telling of Legends

Author's Note:  Thanks guys to the people who reviewed I really appreciate it.

"Ray…is there something that you know, that we don't," Tolaku asked Ray.

Ray sighed and rubbed his forehead with frustration, "Sorry guys the only thing I can remember is the name of the muses and what their powers are."

"So tell us Ray who was this Melpomene?" Julia asked while Flamerion just observed with a twinkle in her eye.

"She's the muse of tragedy.  She's the one with the worst attitude, she IS tragedy.  She loves making it around her."

"Wow, talk about a bitch with an attitude," Julia said folding her arms over her chest.

"Anything else?" Crystal said asking Julia.

Julia thought for a minute, _'The whole Julia of the __Azcolios is a little creepy.'_

"Nope, that's it."  Everyone sighed.

"Man this doesn't look good," Max said looking at his feet.

"We don't know how much longer it will take to feel safe," Ray said looking sadly at Max.

"Well, then while we have peace….I'm going to take a long bath!!" Crystal said heading out the door.  She didn't notice everyone fall anime style on the floor.

*****

Tolaku held the sleeping form of Rose while Julia brushed Flamerion's yellow fur.

Tolaku chuckled, "I can't believe Crystal is taking a bath at a time like this."

"Well that's Crystal for ya."

"I wanted to ask you a question."

Both Julia and Flamerion looked up at Tolaku, "Do you know what pushed us out in the street?"

Julia's eyebrow's furrowed, "Didn't feel like a physical push."

"It could've been one of the muses?"

"That's what I was thinking, but I'm not sure."

*****

"Ah, this is great," Crystal said as she sunk more in the tub she was in.

"My friends are going to be in danger soon, but with me and Shimmer there there's nothing to worry about."

"It's a bit strange about Rose, I wander what she has to do with this whole thing."

*sigh* "Why am I worrying about this, I should be relaxing in the nice bubble bath."  Crystal let out a sigh and sunk more in the tub.  Just then she spotted something black on the ceiling.  She narrowed her eyes……

…and froze.

*****

Tyson was getting a midnight snack when there was a very high pitch scream through out the house.  He dropped what he had in his hands to cover his ears.

"What was that!?!"

"SOMEONE HEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's Crystal!!!"  He ran down the hallway towards where he was hearing the screaming, He skidded into the room and immediately turned bright red.  If he was holding a bright tomato you couldn't tell which one was brighter.

Crystal stopped freaking out, covered herself with a towel quickly, blushing just as much as he was.  Then turned towards him.

"TTYYSSSOOOOONNN!!!!!!!!"

"WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!"

"DON'T BOTHER!!!!  CAUSE YOUR GOING TO BE DEAD!!!!!!" She yelled as she grabbed the shampoo bottle and tossed it with all her might at him.  It him square in the head, making dizzy marks in his eyes.  But he quickly regained himself and started running out the door with full speed with Crystal right behind him with a bottle of conditioner in her hands.

"PLEASE CRYSTAL I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!"

"STOP MAKING UP STUPID EXCUSES!!!!!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE!!!!"

Julia walked outside her door to see what was going on, "What's wrong?  EEEEPPPP!!!!!!" Tyson tried to skid to halt.

"WATCH OUT!!!!!" Tyson yelled just inches away from her.

"_KASHAGKERS!!!!"_ She disappeared just centimeters in front of him, but then he was knocked over full force by Crystal.

"OOF!!!" Tyson had just enough time to turn around before Crystal landed on top of him.  They stared into each other's eyes that seemed like forever.  Then they heard a door open and Tolaku's head came into view.

She smirked at what she was seeing.  Tyson and Crystal both on top of each other on the floor, Crystal just had a towel around her body and their faces were just centimeters away from each other.  She just had to chuckle, "Get a room you two!!"

She didn't bother to wait until both their faces were bright red because she had turned back into her room and shut the door.

******

Julia sat Indian style on top a big rock pillar, and she looked kinda pissed off.  You see, she is now in the Grand Canyon.

"Note to self, don't use too much power when your panicked like that."

She sighed, "Now I gotta wait about an hour to regain the power I used to get here."

"LIFE SUCKS!!!!!" She listened to her echo that traveled throughout the whole Grand Canyon.

*****

Flamerion's ears twitched she felt a very familiar aura near by.  She slowly woke up from her light slumber and walked quietly towards Rose's little bed.  She looked in to make sure she was okay and then scurried out the door, out of the house, and down the street.

"Why in the world would she be there of all places!!" She thought out loud as she scurried down the street.  Just then she skidded to a stop when she saw a woman disappear.

"Flamerion don't interfere."

"Polyhymnia, Muse of Sacred Song.  It's been a while."

The woman known as the muse of sacred song was dressed up in a sacred Japanese outfit.  Her beautiful sleek black hair was done in many braids, and then put up in a bun.  She had make-up put on her beautiful face that looked around 20 years old.

"What does Erato doing at Kai's place?"

The muse smile, "Erato is trying to convince our little hero what is wrong and what it right."

"Oh really?"

"Melpomene has been giving Kai doubt for a while now.  I'm hoping Erato can help see clearly."

Flamerion closed her eyes and smirked, "She's the muse of love poetry and all.  I'm sure she can pull something off."

"It's coming can't you feel it?" Polyhymnia said softly.

Flamerion opened her eyes, "Yes, I've been feeling it grow for a while now."

"How long exactly?"

"Around 19 years."

"Well Flamerion, do not interfere with what Erato is doing I feel it will heal what Melpomene has done to his poor heart."

Flamerion nodded, "Fine, I need to go back and guard Rose and Julia after all."

"Yes please do," she said before disappearing.

"Don't worry I will," She was about to walk back to Tyson's place, then she suddenly realized something, "Why can't I feel Julia's aura anymore?"

******

Kai has been having some restless sleep; he's always had nightmares.  Mainly about Julia getting hurt right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it.

This time he saw Julia just kinda standing there like in a trance.  Then a shadow suddenly came over her.  And then it separated into seven shadows that surrounded her.

"Julia of the Azcolios, you're ours at last.  Now you will conquer the world with your POWER!!!"

Kai woke up with a start, he then turned to the woman that was sitting at the end of the bed.  She had gorgeous blue eyes and curly brown hair her bangs were pearly white.  She had a spaghetti strap red dress, and wrapped around her arms and back was a long dark red ribbon.

"AH!!  Who are you?"

"Kai, please understand that I am here to help your troubled heart."

"……..o…k…."

"Now Kai, why in the world would you give up the woman of your life?"

"She betrayed me!!" He growled.

"Woah tiger, how did she betray you?"

"She went off with another man!!"

"What man?  She was stranded on an island by herself with just two friends by her side."

"Max!!!"

"Yes, Max would be the type of person to betray his teammate and his closest friend to break your heart."

"Well I guess Max wouldn't be the type of person to do that.  Then where did the baby come from!?!"

"Maybe they don't know either," she said as she got up off the bed and walked towards the open window to look at the moon.

"This is all too confusing," Kai said rubbing his temples on his forehead.

The mysterious woman turned around, "Things will become clear soon, but my advice to you is…..Don't push away love."  And she disappeared, leaving Kai alone to think upon her wise words.

Auhtor's Note: Yeah I know.  My chapters have been getting shorter.  I'll try to fix that.   But anyway time to give out some credit.

Nightswift gave me the idea with the whole tub thingy.  I hope you like it ^-^

And I am open for any ideas that are available out there.

Please R+R!!!!


	9. The Mystery at the Museum

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 9: The Mystery at the Museum

Author's Note:  THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU!!!!!!!

A dark cloud came over the museum of ancient relics in the middle of the city.  It blocked out all the sun, making it a dreary place.  Everyone had decided that really bad weather was coming so they closed the museum for the day.  Making it seem like a wasteland.

"Hahhahahahhaha!!!!" this echoed through out the area, and finally in front of the Museum appeared a woman.  She appeared to African and had on the outfit of what woman wore in Africa centuries ago.  It was a beautiful color, a bright orange and brown.  In her hand she held a spear as a weapon.

She looked up at the museum and smiled evilly.  Then she peered at the moon that at the phase of the Last Quarter.

"…..soon……" she whispered and smiled even more.

*******

"Morning," Tyson walked into Kitchen and sat down.  Ray, Tolaku, Crystal, and Julia were sitting at the table eating their breakfest.  Ray looked up to greet Tyson.

"Morning, Tys…." He dropped his spoon as he stared at Tyson with wide eyes.  Tolaku, Julia, and Crystal were holding in their laughter.

"What's up with you guys?" Tyson asked staring at their faces.

Ray's jaw nearly hit the table, "WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!!!!  GOD!!!!!  TYSON HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR!!!!!"

"What are you talking about I always look like this in the morning."

Ray fainted, and the girls burst out laughing.  Tolaku was banging on the table.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys, it must be the milk," he said as he walked off leaving the shocked young man on the ground and the three hysterical young woman in the room.  He was going to go back to his room to go change when he ran into Max.

Max stared wide eyed at him, "………."

"God what is wrong with everybody!!!!!"

"Uh Tyson?"

"WHAT!?!" Max put his hands on Tyson's shoulders and led him in front of the mirror and showed him the horror.

"……….." Max watched very closely at Tyson's reactions.

Tyson seemed to twitch and his pupils got smaller.  The reason being was that Tyson had make-up all over his face.  Eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, blush, the works; he even had a little pink bow in his hair.  He quickly filled the sink up with water and dunked his head in it.

"Tyson are you going to be okay?"

Tyson took his head out the sink and washed all the make-up off and ripped the bow out of his hair, "Does it look like I'm going to be alright!!!!!!"

"No."

"I'm going to kill those girls!!!!!!!"

"Why do you think they did it?"  

Tyson glared at him, "Only the girls would use make-up for revenge."

"But why?"

~*~Flashback~*~

"Hehee this will show him to pick on us about the bug thing this morning," Crystal chuckled as she took out a bright red lipstick out of her make-up bag.

"I couldn't agree more," Julia said laughing softly.

"What do you guys think?  Does Tyson look good with a bright blue or a darker one for his eyes?" Tolaku said holding up two different colors of eye shadow.

Julia and Crystal looked at each other and shrugged, "Both sounds good!"

The girls giggled and continued with their mission.

~*~Back to the Present~*~

Tyson ran back into the kitchen, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!!!!!"

"Simple the whole day you nagged us about the whole spider incident got us REALLY ticked off," Crystal explained smiling.

"And you can't do a thing about it," Tolaku said who was kneeling on the ground next to the fainted Ray.

Tyson eyed them, "And why not?"  Julia giggled and pulled some picture out of her pocket.  They were pictures taken of Tyson after his 'make over.'  Tyson lunged at her, but she dodged and he fell straight on the floor.

She made a peace sign with her fingers and said simply, "Black mail."

"Grrrrrrrr…." Tyson grumbled on the ground.

******

"Did you really teleport yourself to the Grand Canyon?" Crystal asked as she put her hands behind her head.

"Yeah," Julia mumbled.

"What a genius," Tolaku laughed.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

"Hee hee, but it's funny," she said in a singsong voice.  Julia growled, then looked at the bookstore across the street.

"Hey wait, I wanna look at a book," Julia said as she grabbed Ray's arm and dragged across the street.

"What's up with her?" Max asked, Tolaku just shrugged.

******

"What's wrong Julia?"

"Remember that book you saw in the display?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That book holds a mysterious power, couldn't you feel it?"

"Why me?  Why not Max and Tolaku?"

"They're Calains, they can't sense that specific type of power."

"Then why me?"

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!!!!!  I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!"  Ray sulked a little bit while Julia took big breaths, "sorry got carried away."

"That's okay," Ray said as Julia walked up to the cashier.

"There was a book in the window yesterday.  Do you still have it?" she asked the cashier person, the old man nodded.

"Well you see we couldn't sell that book for a long time, so we put it in the window for a day to see if anyone wanted to buy it.  But no one wanted it so we put it back."

"We would like to buy it," Julia said searching through her purse for some money.

"Great!!  That'll be eight bucks."  She handed the old man the money and put the book in a bag.  When they walked out of the store towards their friends Julia turned to Ray.

"We'll look at this together tonight," she whispered pointing to the bag in her arms.  Then their friends came to them, Ray and Julia glanced at each other and nodded.

******

As the group was walking down towards Tyson's place, Ray stopped and everyone walked past him.  Tolaku noticed he stopped and walked to him taking his hand.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes seemed to have glazed over, "There is the muse nearby."  Everyone froze and turned around towards them.

"Your not serious are you?" Max said.  Ray shook his head.

"We should fight them now," Julia said hugging her precious package, "I'm going to teleport to the house real quick who wants to come?"  Crystal, Tolaku, and Max raised their hands.

"All right come back quick," Tyson said as he and Ray stepped back from them.

"Be right back," Julia said before she concentrated on teleporting.

******

It wasn't long before they came back.  Most of them got more suitable for fighting, Max had reclaimed his short swords and Tolaku her bow.  In a sheath Crystal had her sword.

"We're ready," Max said making his wings appear and jumping into the air.

"Wait for us," Tolaku said following his actions.

"Hold on guys," Julia said as she put her hands together and began to concentrate once again.  All of sudden Ray, Crystal, and Tyson felt themselves being lifted off the ground.

"Woah!!!" Tyson shouted as he couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"Calm down, I'm using my powers to make you fly with us," Julia said looking at them; she looked like she was flying like Peter Pan.

"It's in the museum," Ray said looking at the city below them.

"Okay," Julia said as she changed the direction they were going.

******

They landed on the road in front of the museum, and walked inside.  It was so quiet that you could hear their footsteps.

"It feels like we're in one of horror movies," Tyson said as he stared in awe at the surroundings.

Crystal glared at him, "There's no time for joking!"

He hung his head, "Sorry."

"It's about time you fools got here," a mysterious voce said.  In the middle of the huge hall was a BIG skeleton of a T-rex, and on top of it was an African woman sitting on the skull.

Ray stepped forward, "That's Clio, the Muse of History."

Clio smiled evilly, "It is time."  She raised her hand and it started glowing blue then she gently put it on the T-rex's skull.  Everyone stared at it, unsure what to expect.  Then the T-rex MOVED!!!!

It fidgeted and slowly broke out of its bindings to the ground.  Then skin covered the whole entire body, making it look like a **_real_** T-rex.

"RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!" It stepped forward and the gang took a step back.  So terrified that they could barely move.

Clio laughed, "Oh look dinner!!"  Max was looking at its big sharp teeth.  Slobber dripped down from them and he cringed.  The T-rex took another step and the gang took another step back.  It was a showdown between a 30ft T-rex and 6 teenagers.  Let's just pray that their powers will help.

Author's Note: Yeah, you gotta wait till the next chapter. *smiles*

Please R+R!!!!!!!


	10. Dino Hunt

Disclaimer: don't own original characters….

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 10: Dino Hunt

Author's Note:  This is the tenth chapter….Wow, can you believe it guys?  All the resting is over, it's time for the action!!!!

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

The T-rex took another step forward, and the group took another step back.

"What pathetic warriors!!??!!" Clio said folding her arms over her chest, "Your nothing but cowards!!!"

Tolaku's eye twitched, "That's it!!!!  Max, Julia!!!!  Let's kick some DINO ASS!!!!" Her fiery red wings appeared and she took out her bow with some arrows and took flight.

"Wait!!!" Max called to her.  Tolaku flew around the T-rex and aimed one of her arrows and fired.

Her eyes widened, "WHAT THE….!!!!" Before she could finish her sentence the T-rex swung it's long tail and hit Tolaku into a pillar and she slumped to the floor.

"TOLAKU!!!!!!!!" Ray ran over to her.

"You'll pay for that!!!" Julia cried, she looked over to Max and he nodded.   He quickly got his wings and unsheathed his daggers and they both flew into the air at the T-rex.

"I'm coming too!!!"  Crystal shouted taking out her sword, but before she could run to the T-rex she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She turned to see Tyson staring into her eyes with worry.

"Be careful okay?"

"Tyson, what's gotten into you!!!  I can do this."

His eyes softened, "You do realize that this isn't practice."

"YES!!!!!"

"I'm just worried, you'll be the only one out there without supernatural abilities."  Crystal pondered on those words, but shook her head.

"I don't care the world is in danger and I'm going to do something about it!!!!"  Crystal shouted as she clutched her sword and ran towards the T-rex.  She tried to slice it, but her just bounced off, like the skin was made out of steel.

"Crystal!!!!!"  She looked up and saw Julia, "RRRUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!" Max and her flew down one of the corridors.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Crystal took off down a different one, she saw Ray pick up Tolaku and run down a corridor, and Tyson take another.

THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!  THUMP!!!!   Crystal peered over her shoulder.

"GREAT I HAD TO BE THE ONE IT CHASED AFTER!!!!!!  IT COULD'VE PICKED SOMEONE ELSE TO CHASE BUT NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  IT HAD TO PICK ME!!!!!!!!!"  She panicked, as she skidded around the corner she was about to continue running when someone yanked her into one of the showcases that had no window in it.

"Crystal, sit VERY still."  She turned to see Tyson in a very strange position.  She looked around to see stuffed cave men.  She got the idea and stood **very** still.  They watched as the T-rex slowly walked past them.  Crystal eyes turned towards Tyson's and vice versa.  After it passed, they relaxed.

"Whoa that was WAAYYY too close!!" Crystal said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Tyson smiled and looked at her, "I'm just glad you're alright."  Crystal looked at him confused.

"What has gotten into you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!  They both jumped and stared at each other.

"We better get going?" Crystal said.  They both ran down the hallway.

*****

Julia and Max landed on the ground and started running.  They ran around the corner and…

WHAM!!!!!

"OWWW!!!!"

"MY HEAD!!!!!!!"

"SOMEONE HIT ME!!!!!"

"HIT YOU WHO HIT ME!?!?!?!?!?!"

"THAT HURT!!!!!"

"PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!"

_…Mass collision…_Six teens remained in a dog pile on the floor.  Slowly getting off each other, leaving Tyson on the floor with dizzy marks on his eyes.  He was at the bottom of the pile.

"Muwhahahaha!!! Is this all you warriors got!?!?!" They look up and saw Clio floating in the air.

"Oh yeah!!!  We may not be…" Julia was interrupted by loud and **big **footsteps.  They all froze.

"Max?  There's something really bad behind us right?" Crystal asked not daring to look behind her.

Max turned around and looked behind them, "Yeah," He turns back around, "**_Really_** bad!"  Everyone shuddered and turned around.  And saw the T-rex looking at them hungrily.

"Muwahahahahah!!!  I wish the rest of the Muses were here to see the pitiful demise, of the warriors of the stupid Calains and their friends!!!!"  She looked at Julia, "Of course we will have to spare you sweet heart."  She started laughing more.

Tolaku with lightning speed got out her bow and shot a fire arrow.  There was a shriek and everyone looked up at Clio to see an arrow pierced in her stomach.  She fell out of the air and landed on the ground, the T-rex behind them crumpled and fell to the grounds also.

"Nice shot Tolaku!!!" Crystal said throwing her fist in the air.

Tolaku walked up to Clio who was holding her stomach in pain the area where the arrow was, was soaked with blood.  Tolaku stood tall as she looked down at Clio, "Now whose pathetic?"

"Don't worry, my sister's will kill you!!!!  Beware of the Muses!!!!!!  THEY WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!"  Clio's body grew bright and then slowly faded.

"I guess that's what happens when a muse dies," Max said.

Julia shrugged, "Let's get home.  I'm really tired after all that running!"  Everyone agreed and they all trudged out of the museum back home.

******

Flamerion felt great relief go through her body.  The Museum she felt evil coming from was now gone, she peered to her left and saw Rose sleeping soundly.

"I swear I'm not a guardian for Julia!!!  I'm just a babysitter!!!"  She heard the door open and she scurried towards it.  She saw six teens trudge in.

"Hey, Flamerion….how's Rose?" Julia asked looking down at the furry animal.

"First you gotta tell me what happened!!!??!!!  First I feel a evil power at the museum and then it disappears!!!  What happened?"

Tolaku yawned, "Ask us later, ok?"  She slowly walked into her room followed by Crystal and Julia.  Flamerion turned towards the boys they yawned too.

"Sorry Flamerion, you're not getting anything from us," Ray said waving the subject off and walked into his room.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Max said going into his room.

"I'm going to lock my door tonight!!!" Tyson said loud enough so that the girls could hear him.  In response he heard giggling in the other room.  He grumbled and slammed the door shut to his room.

"How did they possibly beat Clio, it doesn't make sense!!" Flamerion huffed and went to the girl's room and curled up on Julia's bed.

******

Five figures stood around a round table.  All of them waiting for something, they all turned when they heard a slam.  Another figure walked in.

"That blasted girl, she finally lived up to her stupid title!!"

"You mean the Warrior of Flame?" another person asked.

"Shut up!!!!!!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Clio went down so easily and none of those worthless were not even there to help!!!!"

Another person spoke up, "We're taking them too lightly.  We shouldn't hold back anymore!!!  Or else more of us will be slain!!"

"She's right, we need to stop underestimating them."

"Who will go though?"

Laughter was heard and they turned to the right of the table towards one of them, "What so funny!!!"

"Silly sisters, I WILL GO!!!!  I will make them dance around until their hearts will fail!!!!"

"But be warned, Terpsichore, remember about what happened to Clio."

"She always loved rushing into things!!!"

"Don't be cocky, it may lead to your destruction," The person in the middle said.

Author's Note:  Yes a little short, but at least I got it done!!!  I really need a separate computer to do my writing because my little brother wants to play his games 24 hours a day!!!

Well anyway, can some of you *gets on her knees* pppplllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee check out my new story for Kingdom Hearts!!!  If you r+r that story, I'll give you a special thanks and write the next chapter for _Amidst the Moonlight_ up as soon as I can!!!!

Remember to check out my new story!!!! BYE!!!!

*runs off into the sunset*


	11. Kai Gone!

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 11:  Rest Part Two

Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews!!!!!  Luved everyone's review!!!  Although only one person reviewed my new fic…..*tears* 

 Kai walked down the street, he thought over the conversation he had with the mysterious woman.  He had decided to take the woman's advice.  He will talk to Julia and figure things out.  But first he wanted to see how she was doing without him.  He walked up to the dojo and peered inside.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped as he heard a female scream.  He then saw Julia run out in the yard.  "FLAMERION!!!!!  COME BACK WITH MY RICE CAKE!!!!"  He looked down at thing she was yelling at, and he gasped.

"What the hell is that!?!"

"FLAMERION!!!!!  MY RICE CAKE!!!!!!"  Flamerion scurried up the wall and then onto the roof.  Julia growled as a vein popped up on her head.  "SOMEONE COME OUT AND HELP ME!!!!!"  Ray and Max came running out of the dojo.

"Julia!!  What's wrong!?!" Ray asked.

Julia angry eyes converted to the roof and she pointed, "THAT!!"  They saw Flamerion licking her treat.

"Is that it?  We thought another muse was attacking you," Max said sweat dropping.  Julia face fault and pointed angrily at her guardian.

"SHE'S LICKING IT!!!!!!"  She fell on her knees.  "No use now."

"You could've flown up there to get her," Ray said laughing.  Julia lifted her head wide eyes.

"Damn your right!!!"  Kai arched an eyebrow hearing this part of the conversation.

Max smiled and put his hand on her head, "Come on it's not the end of the world."

She sniffed, "Yes it is."  Ray and Max smiled and began to walk back inside.

"Ask Tyson for some I'm sure he has some where," Ray chuckled before he went inside.  Julia just sat there staring at Flamerion who was eating her cake.

"I'm not going to give it back so stop glaring at me!"

Julia hung her head, "Some guardian you are!"  

"Hehee!" Flamerion snickered, "Julia just give up."

She raised her head and looked at her guardian, "No."  She then lifted her head up.

"What's wrong Julia?"

"There's something here," she looked towards the gate and Kai quickly pulled away and hid behind the wall.  He saw her run by with her so-called guardian.  He stared at them and followed.

"Where is she going?" He asked himself.  He found himself running to the park, she stopped in the middle of the park, Kai slid behind a tree.  "It's now or never." He came from behind the tree and started walking towards her.  He stopped when she started shivering.

"There something evil here," Flamerion said growling.

"It's one of the Muses I can feel it," Julia said clutching her heart.  Kai just stood there confused; he then saw a figure appear behind her.  It smiled evilly at him and then turned towards Julia.

"JULIA!!!!  WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" His eyes widened, the nightmares he had flashing across his eyes.

"K…k…Kai!!" She turned around but the woman grabbed her and pulled out a knife.

"Don't move or she'll be dead before you know it," the woman laughed.

"Who are you and what do you want!?!" Kai shouted seeing Julia's fear make him angry.

"Who am I? I am Terpsichore the Muse of Dance!!  And what do I want," she laughed, "I want our leader to take his rightful place again!"  This muse had a Gypsy look to her.  With dark wavy hair a ribbon pulling her bangs back.

"What do you want from Julia!?!"

"Oh, gallant are we?  The Jewel of the Azcolios needs to be in its rightful place!"  Kai noticed something different about Julia her eyes were glowing bright blue.

"Obviously," Julia said, "You have no idea who your dealing with!!!"  A blue aura surrounded Julia throwing Terpsichore, Kai, and Flamerion back.  When they looked up Julia was glowing bright blue.

"Ha!  Was that the best you could do!?" Terpsichore asked.  Julia floated off the ground towards her.

"No," Julia said simply, Terpsichore eyes widened.  "Now leave, before I defeat you."  Julia floated over to Kai and glided gently to the ground in front of him.

"……." He just stared up at her.

She smiled and a couple of tears were threatening to come, "…Kai…"  He got up and hugged her.

"I need to talk to you about some stuff."  She buried her face in his chest.

"Ok, as long as you're here with me."

"Awww…isn't this the sweetest thing," they turned to see Terpsichore standing, "I think I've found the Jewel's weakness."

Kai growled, "I might not have super powers put I'm no weakness!!!"  He let go of Julia and stood in front of her protectively.

Terpsichore laughed and formed a fist with her left hand, "Yes, you are now!"  Ribbons appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Kai.

"NO!!!" Julia shouted trying to get the ribbons off of him.

"Julia!  Get out of here!" Kai said wincing, as the ribbons grew tighter.

"I will not leave without you!!" She said tears pouring down her face freely now.

"Buh bye now!" Terpsichore said waving as she disappeared in a bright light.  Kai started to glow too, Julia looked in his eyes, and he did vice versa before he disappeared also.  Julia collapsed to her knees as the tears fell down her face now.

Flamerion walked up to her rubbed against her arm, "I'm sorry I couldn't help."  Julia said nothing just lifted her hand and patted Flamerion's head.

*******

Ray lifted his head and his eyes glazed over.

"What's wrong Ray?" Tolaku asked with concern.

"The muse of dance was here but then she left quickly.  It's strange."  Tolaku looked at the others who had the same thing on their mind too.  Just then the door opened and Julia walked in.

"Julia what's up?"  Tyson said he stopped when he saw her tears.

"What's wrong?" Crystal said walking over to her friend.  Julia sniffed then flung her arms around Crystal.  Crystal wrapped her arms around Julia and tried to calm her down.  Tolaku also came over and tried to help as well.  Eventually they walked to their room.  The boys looked at each other. 

"I wonder what's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"I hope she's alright," Max said.  They both turned to Ray.

"We just have to be patient and let the girls calm her down first."

******

Kai struggled to consciousness, when he finally woke up he saw Terpsichore standing in front of him.  "What do you want from me!?!"

"We want the Jewel of the Azcolios to come peacefully to us, but we know that stands right next to impossible.  So we have plan B."

"And that would be?"

"Now why would I want to tell you?"

"I don't know maybe because it involves me in some way!" Kai growled.

Terpsichore laughed, "Your right."

Author's Note: Well, that's all for now! *dodges sharp knifes* DON'T HURT ME!!!!  I just didn't want to spoil it for anyone!  You'll find out soon!  *seize knife throwing* Thanks! ^-^ don't worry the reason for this being a little late is because I had a small case of writer's block.  Sorry guys….tell me what you think of this chapter, I hope you liked it.

Tootles!!

PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!


	12. A Mysterious Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade's characters…..

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 12: A Mysterious Past

Author's Note:  Nightswift don't get mad, you see I was in the middle of finishing chapter 11 when I got your review, but no worries!  *smiles*  Pinky promise…

Julia finally fell asleep Tolaku sighed, "Poor thing."  She picked up a robe on the way out to cover her pajamas and walked outside.  "Didn't expect you to be here."

Crystal turned to face her old friend, "I can't sleep."

Tolaku walked up next to her, "You seem to be having trouble with sleeping lately."

Crystal shrugged, "I have nightmares."

"Oh really care to share," Tolaku said taking a seat on the ground.  Crystal hesitated and stayed standing up.

"No, it was about my family."

"A family sounds nice," Tolaku said going into her own daydream, "I'm sorry I never had a real family."

"Me?  My family was killed when I was six."

"What!?!  They were killed!  By who?"

"Uh…Bandits!!" Crystal said quickly and began walking towards the house.  Leaving Tolaku outside, she sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling that she's lying to me," Tolaku muttered to herself hugging her knees, she stared up at the stars and the almost dark moon.

******

Crystal walked on the other side of the dojo, away from Tolaku.  She couldn't tell her, she's never told anyone, and she would never tell anyone until she feels like it is time.  She resumed to her thinking, but was once again interrupted by someone.

"What are you hiding?" She turned to see Ray standing there in a white t-shirt and sweats.

"That is not your concern."

"Yes it is, you and I a very similar."

Crystal arched an eyebrow, "How?"

He sighed and walked a couple of steps towards her, "Both you and I have magic in our blood.  My grandfather told me this when I was young."

"That doesn't prove that I have magic in my veins!"

"Four years ago, when you were fighting Tolaku and used that sword of yours.  That's when I knew," Ray said his eyes turning serious.

"Well, why bring it up now!!"  Crystal feeling the anger slowly start to rise.

"There wasn't a threat anymore, we didn't have to fight."

Crystal took a deep breath and let her anger decrease, "Your right."  He turned to look at her straight in the eyes.  Out of her pocket she took out the hilt of her sword.

"You use magic to summon the power of Lightning Strike," Ray said pointing at the hilt Crystal nodded.

"Where is your magic coming from?" Crystal said looking at Ray.

He shook his head, "I don't really know.  Where did you get yours?"

"One of my ancestors was a forest spirit," she held the sword in front of her, "She made a sword and put so much spells and magic into it making it invincible.  Later down my line, another ancestor made the sword almost weightless, easy to use, but somehow, none of the younger generations could get used to its lightweight. Many wasted their lives away trying to master it and get it to turn into a sword instead of staying as a dagger. But only the chosen one will be able to fully master it and using it, will destroy all evil that roams the earth..

"Nice story, so I hope that you won't destroy your life trying to master it."

Crystal's eyes narrowed, "I will master this sword to take revenge!"

"Revenge?  On who and why?"

"Can we talk about this some other time?"  Ray just shrugged and followed her back inside.

*****

Kai struggled against the chains that held him to the wall.  But it was no use, he sighed, "What's going to happen?"

The door opened and a woman with a medieval looking dress and long wavy brown hair, "Ah, so you are the one who defeated Sutekh."

"What?  How did you know that!?!" Kai said struggling against his chains once again.

"Silly boy, we know everything!!"  She came closer to him and put her hands on his forehead.

"What are you doing!?!"

She smiled, "We need you to do some errands for us."  Immense pain shot through Kai's body, it felt numb, and then everything went black.

******

Max walked towards the girl's room.  Everyone has had breakfast except for Julia he was worried about her.  So he hopefully thought that he could get her to eat some food.

"I know she's depressed over Kai, but starving herself isn't what he wants," he said out loud.  He opened the door and saw Julia seating on her futon staring out the window.  He walked over to her and set the tray of food down in front of her and took a seat next to her.

"Why did it have to be me Max?"  He looked puzzled and she continued, "I don't care about the damn prophecy I just want Kai back here safe and sound!!!"

"What prophecy?"

"The dum prophecy, I don't know all of it Damon told me a little.  He said that I, the Jewel of the Azcolios, is the key to…….ah damn it I forgot!!!"

"Jewel of the Azcolios?"

"Yes?"

"Wait your Jewel?"

"Yeah, that's my name.  Julia was given to cover my identity from Sutekh," she glanced at him, "You and Tolaku should have some kind of name too."

"Then why didn't Damon tell us?" He said thoughtfully.

"I don't know maybe he wanted you to figure out them yourself."

"Yeah maybe your right," he got up, "I'm going to talk to Ray and Tolaku.  Meanwhile you need to eat something!"  She nodded her head and he walked out.

******

After a while Ray decided he would try and do a little research on this prophecy Julia mentioned.  After spending hours he still had nothing.  He sighed and shut the computer off.

"There's nothing there," he stretched; he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray?  I think it's time to bring out that book," Julia said softly.

"The one from the bookstore?"  Julia nodded.  "Right, I think I put it in the closet."  Julia followed him out of the room.

*****

Tyson sighed, "Man things are really dull around here now."

"Tyson, one of our friends was kidnapped.  And that's all you could say!!" Tolaku growled.

"No, I mean Julia all down, Ray went to go research, Crystal is starting to space out a lot, and Max has gone somewhere saying errands."

"So, the past day was horrible, naturally everyone is depressed over that."

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm worried, that's all I'm going to say," Tolaku huffed.

"What errands did Max have to do?"

"We should rename you," Tolaku muttered.

"Name me what?"

"Curious George."

"That's not funny."

*****

Max walked down the street, "I know there's something here.  Maybe I should've brought Tolaku with me."  He stopped when he felt a very strong aura near by.  He turned around to see Kai, and he was dressed in some type of armor.  "Kai!!" He started running towards him but stopped when he unsheathed a sword.

"Warrior of Lightning….." he muttered.  Then Max noticed that there was no light in his eyes.

"Kai!!!  Your being controlled!!!  Snap out of it!!!"

"You will die by this sword," he said getting ready to strike.

_'I have no way to defend myself without my daggers, wait a second!'_  Lightning formed in his hands and he gripped them.  The lighting shot out a bit forming two swords made out of lightning.

"Now tell me, Lightning.  Where is the Jewel?"

"Kai!!!   Please remember I'm your friend!!!"

"I have no friends.  Now tell me where the Jewel is!!!!"  He lunged at Max trying to slice through Max's skin.  But Max blocked his swipes with his two daggers.

"You have to remember Julia at least!!!"

"I know no one with that name," he said sternly.  Max was shocked, and he let himself get angry.

"DAMN IT!!!  SHE'S THE WOMAN WHO LOVES YOU!!!!!!"

Kai hesitated, "Loves me?"  Terpsichore appeared next to Kai.

"They're trying to fool, that woman does not love her enemy," she said softly to Kai.  

He clutched his head, "I don't know!!!!"

"Don't worry, you'll recover your memories as a great ally of the muses!!!"  Suddenly she felt great pain in her stomach.  She looked down and saw one of the Lightning daggers in her body.  She looked up at Max who was beyond angry.

"STOP FILLING HIS HEAD WITH LIES!!!!!"

She turned towards Kai, "Go and tell my sisters what has happened to me."  She grew bright blue and faded away.  Kai got up and grew dark blue and disappeared.

Max got up, still one dagger in his hand, "I think things just got sixty times worse."

Author's Note:  YAY!!!!  That one was hard to do….don't know why…..oh well!!!  Nightswift don't worry about a thing okies!!  Well, if there are any out there who is generous enough to send me fan art of this story, I'll be more than happy to put it up on my site!!!!

TOOTLES!!!!!!!

PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!


	13. It Ain’t Over Till the Fat Lady Sings

Disclaimer:   Don't own original characters….

Amidst the Moonlight

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 13:  It Ain't Over Till the Fat Lady Sings

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter.

"What do you mean Kai is being brainwashed!?!?!?!" Tyson shouted, Max cringed slightly at Tyson's tone of voice.

"Shhh!!  Not too loud!!!!"  Crystal said.

"Why!?!?!"

Crystal put her hands on her hips, "Because of Julia!!!  I don't want to tell my friend that her loved one is out to get her now!!"

Tyson sulked, "Sorry."

"Now Max you said that you got rid of that muse Julia saw right?"

Max nodded, "But I let Kai get away."

"What about Kai!?!" Everyone turned around to see Julia standing in the door.

"Julia!!"

"What did you say about Kai!?!"

Ray walked up to her and led her out in the hall, "We're just saying how close we are to finding him." He cringed at his lie.

"You are!" Julia seemed to perk up slightly and she hugged him, "Thank you."  Ray hugged her also but felt a great ping of guilt go through him.  He watched her leave to her room again and turned around to the others.

"I know what your going to say and don't say it," he said quietly, "Let's find him and bring him back quick."

"Okay, but how are we going to do that?" Tolaku asked.

"We'll have to split up and just look for any clues."

Tolaku's face dropped, "That's our plan?"

"YOU TRY THINKING OF SOMETHING!!!!"

******

Tyson groaned, "I hate going to the theater."

"Hey!!!  I'm coming!!!  It won't be that bad!!" Crystal huffed, but to her surprise Tyson turned around and smiled softly.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I'm looking forward to."

"……" Crystal looked away to hide her blushing face.  "So um, where are the others going to look?"

"Tolaku and Ray went to the park and Max went to the beach."

"Oh I see."

"We're here."

"What?" she looked up to find themselves in front of the theater.  She looked at all the people standing outside the building.  "Looks like we're going to sneak inside." Tyson nodded his head and they walked around the back and went through the back door.  Making sure nobody was looking, they casually walked in.

"So far so good," Tyson muttered.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Crystal muttered back, "Why isn't anyone going into that stage?"  She noticed that everyone one was going into the other three stage places to get in their seats but there was one open.

"Maybe their in the middle of a show," Tyson said shrugging.

"But they start all the shows at once," Crystal walked up to one of the people who worked at the Theater.  "Excuse me?"

"Yes m'am?"

"What's wrong with that stage?" Crystal asked pointing to the empty door leading to the empty stage.

"Oh that place has been strange lately.  Like some of the stage set up would fall apart on the actors, the props and costumes would disappear too.  Some people say it's haunted."

Crystal thought for a moment, "Thank you very much!" And walked back to Tyson.  "I have a feeling that there's something in there."

"Well what are we waiting for?"  Tyson and Crystal crept into the empty stage and walked around.

"Do you see anything suspicious?" Tyson asked Crystal who was currently on the stage looking around.  As if on cue a hysterical laughter filled the stage area.

Crystal merely looked at Tyson calmly and pointed upward, "If that's not suspicious then what is?"

Tyson sweat dropped, "…..o….k….  Where did that come from?"

"Up here you fools!!!" Came a loud voice.  The both looked up at a very large woman sitting in one of the balcony seats.  And standing on the railing was…..

"KAI!!!!" The both of them shouted.

"Humph," he said looking away.  They were surprised be this, they knew he was brainwashed but they didn't expect this.

"Kai!!!  Please remember we're your friends!!!" Crystal shouted.

He growled, "Not this again!"

"But it's the truth!!!" Tyson yelled.  Kai didn't say anything.

"Ahem, let's draw our attention to the comedy queen," the large woman said, she scrunched up her face and bellowed, "I….am Thalia!!!  Muse of Comedy!!"

"You can make anyone go into hysterics with that face," Tyson mumbled to Crystal who giggled.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!  KAI!!!!  GO KILL THEM!!!!!!"

Kai glanced over at Thalia, "Why won't you?"

"Be a gentlemen dear," she said sweeter that time.  

"Their not worth my time," he said looking in another direction.

"You wanna say that to my face Kai!!!" Crystal pulled out Lightning Strike and tried to lunge at him but Tyson held her back.  Thalia's glinted when she saw the sword Crystal carried.

"My dear!!" she clutched her chest, "I haven't seen that sword in twelve years!!"  Crystal stopped struggling and stared at Thalia.

"What do you know about my grandfather's sword?"

She laughed, "I always wondered who survived the monster's attack!!  The sword was gone and so was the monsters, so I assumed that someone beat the monsters and fled."  Crystal's grip on the sword tightened.

"And you know this because…"

"Well, I've heard of the Lightning Strike's power and I wanted it.  So I sent some monsters to go and get it for me.  But the monsters were destroyed, and the Lightning Strike had disappeared.  Hard to believe that YOU survived!!!  And you were just a small child!!!"  Thalia bellowed again, Kai stood there and stared at Crystal like he was reading her mind.  Crystal on the other hand was shaking with anger.

"MY FAMILY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Thalia stopped laughing and stared at Crystal who almost looked like she was glowing with energy, "YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!"  With lightning speed Crystal jumped up onto the balcony and slit Thalia's throat.

Thalia looked up at Kai, "W..why d..did you let he..r do that?"

Kai looked coldly down at her, "You brought it upon yourself."  And he teleported back as Thalia glowed bright blue and faded away.  Crystal dropped Lightning Strike and fell on her knees.  Tyson ran up to the balcony and stopped two feet away from her.

"Crystal?"

"I should've listened to Ray," she said quietly, "He was right, vengeance didn't bring back my family."  She started crying, she gasped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and she turned to see Tyson's gentle eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?"  She sniffed and nodded, and buried her face in his chest while he rubbed her back.

"It was horrible, I was just six years old when it happened.  Everyone was outside, my father and grandfather were helping me train while my mother was watching from the side.  Then they came…

~*~*~Going into Flashback~*~*~

Four wolf like monsters jumped out of the brush, one (the leader of the pack) walked forward.  It growled at the family outside.

"Give us the sword!!"  Crystal's grandfather tossed the wooden sword he had in his hand at the wolf.  It growled more loudly, "NO!!!  We came here for the Lightning Strike!!!"

"You will not go near the sword of my ancestors!!" her grandfather shouted as he took out a real sword and got into a fighting stance.  His son did the same thing, he looked over to his wife and made a motion with his eyes that only she could understand.

"Crystal dear this way!" She grabbed the young girl's hand.

"But mommy!!  I want to help!!"

"Daddy and grandpa can handle them," she ran into the dojo and grabbed something on an alter and ran out the door into the forest.

"Mommy where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe dear," she was stopped by two of the four wolfs.

"Give us the Lightning Strike and we may spare your lives!!" one of them growled.

"Never!!" She unsheathed the sword with some difficulty, she peered over her shoulder, "Crystal run!"

Tears started forming in Crystal's eyes, "I'm not leaving you!!"  the monsters lunged at her, the first one knocked the sword from her and then the second made a big wound on her shoulder that made her die almost instantly.

"…protect…the…sword…and……Crystal………run…………" and she was gone.  Crystal's tears were falling more fluently now, she reached for her mother's body but stopped and clutched her hand up near her chest.  She grabbed the sword and tried to run for it, but the two monsters surrounded her.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" one of them snarled.  Fear clutched her heart, but then she remembered her mother, and she felt energy she never knew she had and a few seconds later she found the two monsters dead at her feet.  She looked down at the sword and gasped at the blood dripping down it.  She flung it to the side and was about to leave, but she remember her mother's words.

_'Protect the sword.'_ Crystal walked over to it, picked it up, put it in it's sheath, and began on the long journey to the village near by.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

"Later I learned that it had controlled me for just a short while.  I hated that sword, so I would read books and study martial arts instead.  But when I was 10 I came across a book about the Lightning Strike.  It explained to me the purpose of the sword and it's full potential.  After reading that book, I was so determined to master it.  I traveled all over China, training.  That's when I met Julia and Tolaku.  I never had true friends until then, it gave me hope that I can live my life.  When Julia left it was just me and Tolaku.  But when we heard that Julia became blind we had to go to her and make sure she was all right.  Then we got wrapped up in this mess."

"If you didn't get wrapped up, we never would've met," Tyson said softly, she looked up at him.  "And I'm glad we did."  He leaned and kissed her gently on the forehead.  She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.  Letting a few tears drop, remembering her past was hard on her.

Author's Note: *sniff* *sniff* So sad……*grabs a tissue* There you have it!!  Crystal's past, you guys might want to thank Nightswift for that.  Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ja!!

PLEASE R+R!!!!!


	14. Bloody Trap

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters

Amidst the Moonlight

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 14: Bloody Trap

Author's Note: Hehee, thanks for all the lovely reviews!!!  We're getting to a 100 soon; I hope we get there soon!!!

Max waited for everyone to come back to the meeting spot in the park.  He glanced at his watch, "Where is everybody?"

"Sorry we're late!!" Ray running towards him dragging Tolaku by the hand they stopped and caught their breath.

"Did you find anything?" Max asked at the two.  They both shook their heads.

"Where are Tyson and Crystal?" Tolaku asked.

"We're right here," came a quiet voice.  They turned to see Tyson and Crystal holding hands and had sad faces.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"We saw Kai and another muse, got rid of the muse," Tyson said.  Everyone jumped and started asking questions, Tyson and Crystal tried to answer them all but they couldn't.

"QUIET!!!!" Ray shouted, everyone stared at him he took a deep breath.  "There's no time we need to find the muse of astrology.  She's at the Observatory as we speak"

"How will we get there?  Only me and Max can fly, and we can't carry all three of you," Tolaku said looking nervous at everyone.

"That's where we come in," said a voice in Tolaku's head.  She turned around and saw Tekero and Draciel walking towards them.  Tolaku squealed with excitement and ran over to her wolf like bit beast and hugged her.  Max walk over and patted Draciel's head.

"This is perfect, me and Ray will ride on Tekero while Max, Tyson, and Crystal can hop on Draciel.  All right let's head out!!!" She said before anyone could protest and hopped onto Tekero.

Ray sighed hopped on behind Tolaku and wrapped his arms around her waist he leaned closer to her face and whispered, "Let's go."  She smiled and Tekero starting running towards the observatory.

Max got onto Draciel and helped Crystal up, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and Tyson got on behind her and wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist.  "Ready," he said.  Max nodded and Draciel also started running towards the observatory.

******

Ray jumped off of Tekero and helped Tolaku off, "That didn't take long."

Tolaku had a smug look on her face and leaned against Tekero, "Of course it was fast we have the best transportation right here!"

"Will you two stopped fooling around," Max said walking up to them.  They both chuckled softly before going quiet.

"Well, what is everyone waiting for?" Crystal said walking into the observatory.

"Wait Crystal!!!  Don't go in there by yourself!!" Tyson called after her as he ran inside as well.  Tolaku, Ray, and Max looked at each other and shrugged and walked into the building.

Inside was a huge room and in the center of it there was a really big telescope the end extending it outside.  Everyone gaped at all the star charts on the walls.  No one noticed the light mist forming at their feet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a voice.  Everyone shot their heads towards the seat underneath the telescope.  There was a little girl there she looked twelve years old.  With shocking bright green hair, her outfit resembled a troublesome child.  She had wrinkled clothing, a t-shirt and a spaghetti strap shirt over it and baggy shorts, and old tennis shoes.

"Let me guess you're Urania, the Muse of Astronomy," Ray muttered loud enough for Urania to hear.

Urania giggled, "Ah, I heard about you from my sisters.  You're the person that knows all about us, I see," she took a couple steps closer to him, "There is hidden power in you."

He narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right," she shook her head, "Jewel hasn't explained anything to you has she?"

Ray was taken back slightly, "She wouldn't keep anything from me!!"

"Next time you see her ask her," Urania giggled like a child again.

"ENOUGH!!!!" Everyone looked at Tolaku, who had gotten impatient, "What the hell do you want from us!!!???!!!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk…. Flame dear don't get upset," Urania said shaking her finger.  Making the short-tempered warrior go out of control.

"Upset!!!  UPSET!!!!!  WHY DON'T YOU TRY DODGING MY ARROWS!?!?!" Her bow quickly appeared she strung her arrow quick and shot an arrow, but the unique thing that happened that her arrow became a fire arrow and formed four other arrows beside it.

*****

"Hmm…I can't understand all of this," Julia muttered to herself as she flipped through the pages of the mysterious book she got from the bookstore. Flamerion walked over to her and jumped up on the bed Julia was laying on, with Rose on the other side of the bed, playing with some toys.

"What don't you understand?" Flamerion yawned and curled up next to Julia's body.

"This weird writing, I can tell some of the letters but the rest is all too confusing," Julia said turning another page.

"Why don't you ask Ray?" Flamerion said quietly almost sleeping.

"Huh?" she turned away from the book and was looking at her guardian, "Why Ray?"

"Well, he probably could understand what all of it says."

"That's incredible!!!  How?"

"Being the sole survivor of the Serilkyu clan," Flamerion muttered.

_'Serilkyu' _Julia thought she turned to the page where she saw that word, _'There must be more than one clan with magical abilities.  But why didn't he tell me, there has to be something special about that clan.'_ She finally turned the page and saw a picture of a female and a man holding something.  The picture was too scratched up to see what it was.

Julia glanced to a certain piece of cloth hanging on the chair next to the bed, she reached over and grabbed it and brought it close to her face.  "I never did give this back to him," she said rubbing the material with her fingers.  "I guess I'll do it next time when I see him."

She put the book up; put Rose to bed, got into her bed, and snuggled with the cloth she had received years ago.

*****

Urania smirked and with strange movement avoided all five arrows, "That is pathetic."

A vein popped up on Tolaku's head, "You know your sister said that at the museum, and look where she is now!!!"  Urania's face frowned and she became angry.

"You still don't get it do you!!!" She cried.

"Is the baby girl scared now!" crystal said chuckling, making Urania grow even angrier.

Max collapsed on the ground shortly followed by Tyson.  Crystal, Ray, and Tolaku turned around in shock.  "What did you do!?!?!" Ray shouted.  Now it was Urania's turn to laugh.

"This whole time I've been using my special attack!!!" She said in between laughing, "My mist is very strong it makes any ordinary person fall asleep!!!  But since all of you are not ordinary people it took a while for it to start having an effect."

She was right, Crystal started feeling sleepy, and she fell onto her knees.  Tolaku ran to her, "Crystal!!!!  Hang in there!!!"

Crystal smiled at Tolaku, "It looks like you Calains have a stronger resistance to the mist.  Get her before she gets you."  Crystal closed her eyes and fell asleep.  Tolaku looked over to her left to see Ray fall on the ground.

"I'll get you," Tolaku growled as she struggled to get to her feet, now feeling the effects of the mist.

"You can barely stand!!!  And I can dodge your arrows with the slightest ease," Urania boasted.  Using the last of her energy Tolaku summoned her wings and leaped into the air, an arrow forming in her hand.

"I can do it," Tolaku muttered feeling her energy leave her but she didn't give up, "I won't let my friends die!!" Urania was terrified, as a desperate attempt she threw a small dagger and it hit Tolaku left shoulder making it bleed heavily.  But that didn't faze Tolaku.  Once she was close enough she stabbed Urania in the stomach with her arrow.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Urania screeched in pain as the both landed on the floor.  Tolaku was lying on top of Urania almost ready to pass out because of the blood loss and the mist.

"You never should've underestimated us Calains," Tolaku muttered.

Urania grunted, "I'm not dead yet!!!  I'm going back home and I'm taking you with me!!!  My remaining sisters there will be happy to show their gratitude for helping kill off my sisters."

_'At least my friends will be safe for a while,'_ Tolaku thought, _'I'm sorry Ray, I hope I'll live through this to see you again.'_  Urania and Tolaku glowed bright green, and soon disappeared to the unknown.

After about five minutes everyone started waking up.

"What happened guys?" Crystal asked rubbing her head, trying to get the pain to subside.  Tyson had already made his way over to her.

Max was the first one to look around, "Hey…"

"What?" Tyson asked looking at his best friend.

Max turned to everyone, "Where's Urania…….and Tolaku?"  Ray got immediately.

"Your right she's not here!!"  He walked around frantically looking for the Fire Calain.  Crystal and Tyson stopped in front of something and they both grew pale.

"Uh…Ray?"  Ray ran over to them and looked at what they were looking at on the floor.  There was a small pool of blood on the ground and next to it was a red feather.  Ray fell on his knees and picked up the feather.

"That's from Tolaku's wing," Tyson said quietly.

"Did she sacrifice herself to save us?" Crystal asked quietly.

"NOOO!!!" Ray stood up and glared at them, "She's not dead!!!!  I can feel it right in here!!!"  He said putting the hand with the feather inside of it over his heart.

"But Ray…" Crystal began.

"I'm not listening," he said quiet but dangerously, "She's alive and I'm going to find her.  And if you guys aren't going to help me, then I'll go ask Julia for help."  He stormed out of the observatory.  Max did not say a word, for some reason Ray had told him everything through his mind.  It was strange; he will have to talk to Ray about that strange moment later.

*****

Julia shot up in the bed, knocking Flamerion off the bed.  "What was that!?!" she cried out in the blue.

Flamerion lifted herself on the bed a little ruffled with anger, "You had to toss me off the bed!!"

"This is important, I had a strange connection to Max and Ray!!"

"I can't answer anything about that, but you need to talk to them about it!!!" Flamerion huffed and settled herself down on the bed.  Julia lay back down, but could not go to sleep.  She was waiting for that signal to flare up again.

*****

Tolaku groaned and sat up, immediately her hand went to her shoulder to help it, her wings were still out and were folded just incase she need to fly away somewhere.  She looked around her, she was in this fabulous room that was well furnished, but it held some evil.  The door opened and Urania came out followed by a woman.

"Hullo Tolaku I hope your feeling better," Urania said teasingly.  Tolaku didn't say anything she just glared at Urania.  The woman placed a hand on Urania's shoulder.

"Don't glare at my sister like that!"  She looked towards the door as it opened Kai walked in and leaned against the wall not looking at anybody.

"Kai!!!"  Tolaku yelled at him, he didn't move.  Then she noticed someone else come into the room

"It's been awhile hasn't it Tolaku…" came a male voice

"You bastard!!!"

"Now, now is that how you treat an old friend, that you had since childhood."

"You were no friend, and you stalked my best friend!!!"

"About that," the male walked closer to her.  "Do you know that she is the brightest jewel."  Tolaku shivered.  "And I plan on getting that jewel no matter what."

Author's Note: ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!  Things are getting interesting aren't they folks….*smiles* can you guess who this mysterious person is….if you get it right then I'll have to reward you somehow!!!

Well, Tootles!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!  Just take a little effort and push that little button in the left bottom corner and right a nice response to this page please!!!


	15. Looking for Answers

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 15: Looking for Answers

Ray raced through the streets and he finally came to the dojo.  He threw open the door.

"JULIA!!!!!!"  He went towards the girl's room, "JULIA I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"  The door slid open and Julia stood there in her pajamas.

"What's wrong?"

He grabbed her hand, "No time!!  Got to go now!!!"

"What!?!  Where are we going!?!" she said trying to keep up with him when they got outside Ray turned around.

"I'll explain later!!!  But now we gotta go to the radio station building!!!"

"What's at the radio station!?!"

"THERE'S A MUSE THERE!!!" Julia jumped and stared at Ray with fear.  He felt really bad and walked up to her and drew her into a hug.  "I'm sorry."

"What has happened?" she said softly.

"Tolaku has vanished and I think she's still alive," he released her and looked into her red eyes, "Please, if we work together we will find her."

Julia nodded as if understanding and she closed her eyes, "Take my hand." He did and they both lifted off the ground and zoomed through the air towards the radio broadcasting building.  In no time they were there.

"Let's go inside," Ray said.  Julia nodded and followed him in.

*****

"I wonder where he went?" Crystal asked letting the wind blow though her long black hair.

"He's fine.  Once we get there we'll try to find him," Tyson said glancing over at her.

"Yeah, AND IT WOULD BE NICE IF WE GET THERE SOON!!!" She said yelling upwards.

"Give me a break both of you are heavy!" Max's exhausted voice said.

A vein popped on Crystal's forehead, "So now you think I'm fat!!"

Max panicked, "No, no, no!!!  That's not what I mean!!!"

"If I wasn't clinging to you for dear life!!  I would've pounded you!!!!!"

Tyson sweat dropped, "You should never tell a woman that she's heavy."

******

Flamerion opened her eyes, and noticed that Julia's sleeping body was missing from the bed.  She panicked, "AAHHHH!!!!!!  SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!"

_HOW CAN I BE HER GUARDIAN WHEN SHE JUST DISAPPEARS ON ME!!!!_ Flamerion screamed in her head.  She ran over to Rose's little bed.  _And I can't leave Rose unpertected._

*****

Ray and Julia cautiously walked through the radio station.

"Where is she?" Julia whispered to Ray.

"She's in here somewhere," he responded.  They both listened intently and they heard a soft murmur of sound coming from the recording room.  They snuck into the room with all the machines in it and in the recording booth they saw a teenager playing the guitar.

"That must be her, right?" Julia whispered to him not taking her eyes off the girl.

"Yeah, that's Euterpe, The Muse of Music."

"Well, are we going to stand here all day?" Julia asked.

"What should we do?"

"I say we should make our presence known," Julia chuckled confidently.  Ignoring the protests from Ray, she used her telepathic powers to lift most of the machines in the room and flung them at the muse breaking the glass that was in the way.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The muse screamed as the weight of the machines came on top of her.  Julia hopped through the window into the room.

Ray whistled, "We sure could've used your powers with the fight with Urania."  Julia walked up to the pile of machines just as the muse threw off a couple of the boxes.

"What are you!?!" She grumbled.

Julia narrowed her eyes, "I believe you know exactly who I am!!"

"Jewel of the Azcolios!!!"  Euterpe shouted as her eyes widened in fear.  A vein popped on Julia's head as her anger rose.  She grabbed Euterpe by the color of her T-shirt and yanked her up.

"What the hell is the Azcolios mean!?!?!"

Euterpe looked surprised at first but then burst out laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!"

"I believe you and your Serilkyu friend found the book that holds all the legends," Euterpe said while laughing some more.

"Serilkyu?" Ray said looking at Julia.

She glanced at him, "Long story tell ya later!"  She focused her attention back on Euterpe; "Now YOU will take us where you've taken Tolaku!!!"

Euterpe smiled evilly, "Certainly if that is what you want my mistress."  Euterpe grew bright green and disappeared, but the place where she was, was still glowing green.

Julia turned towards Ray, "You ready?"

He nodded with confidence, "I need to know why I'm involved with everything."

Julia turned back to the portal and whispered, "So do I."

~I wanna run away~ 

_~Never say goodbye~_

_~I wanna know the truth~_

_~Instead of wandering why~_

_~I wanna know the answers~_

_~No more lies~_

_~I wanna shut my doors~_

_~And open up my mind~_

*****

Tolaku glared at the person she thought was a friend but had betrayed her and her friends.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"STEVE!!!  WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!"

"My real name isn't Steve," he said.  His dark blue hair had grown a little longer than it was.  He was wearing armor similar to Kai's.  But the thing she was more terrified, was his dark green eyes.  They seemed to be radiating some type of darkness.

"What?" Tolaku said looking confused.

"Right mother," he said looking at the older muse.

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "That's right Orpheus."

Tolaku snorted, "I think you should've stuck to the first one."

"Silence!!!" 'Orpheus' grabbed her face so that their faces were inches a part.  He smiled with that evil thing again.

Tolaku's eyes narrowed her eyes, "What?"

He looked at her up and down, "You've grown up Tolaku."  Tolaku smacked him real hard with her uninjured arm.  "Feisty aren't we?" He said as he wiped off the blood on his lip.

"You sick bastard!" Tolaku growled.

"You better watch it!" he said smiling once again.  He grabbed Tolaku's chin so she was looking at him.  "My mother is a muse and my father is a great psychic.  You better watch out, you don't know what my powers are."  He let go of her and everyone walked out except Kai and Orpheus.

Kai looked up, "Yes?"

"Guard the wounded bird," Orpheus demanded.  Kai glared dangerously at the back of Orpheus' head as he walked out.  Kai looked at Tolaku, and finally walked over to her and knelt beside her.  He tore of the sleeve on her left arm, revealing the deep wound done by the dagger on her shoulder.

Tolaku blushed red, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?!"

Kai glared at her, "I'm tending to your wound!!!"  She shut her mouth and watched him fix up her shoulder.

"Why?"

He turned to her and she saw emptiness in her eyes, "I'm not sure why…I just felt like it was something I had to do."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this out of mercy!!" He said as he finished his work and got up, "its just part of my honor code not to leave another warrior so defenseless."  He took his position against the wall.

Tolaku looked at the bandage on her shoulder and then looked at Kai.  She smiled, _'He's not gone.  He's still in there…..somewhere.'_

Author's Note:  I would like to congratulate Anime Fan!!!  She's the only one that got the answer!!!!  Congrads Anime Fan!!!  *throws miniature party*

And to those who wanted me to work on my zoids sequel, *smiles* Thank you for reminding me…I will get on it right away!!!  Just for you all!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

TOOTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Disappearing

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters…..

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 16:  Disappearing

Author's Note:  YAY!!!!!!  *throws a party* I GOT MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!!!   And once again I would like to congratulate ANIME FAN for being our 100th reviewer!!!!!!  Let's have a party and read the chapter together!!!!!!

Julia blinked, "I should of known this wasn't going to be easy."  They were on the outskirts to what looked like an old and BIG castle.

"Figures," mumbled Ray.  He motioned towards the door, "Well, we better get going."

"Yeah your right," she grumbled as they both headed for the giant doors of the castle.  Julia tried to open it with her powers.  She grunted, "It won't budge there's strong magic weaved in that door."

Ray put his shoulder against it, "Then I guess we're gonna have to do it the hard way."  He began pushing the door began to budge, and then Julia came up and put her hands against it and pushed as well.  After a minute of pushing they made enough space for both of them to get in.

A person in the shadows chuckled without them noticing, "Whatever happened to that great power that the Jewel showed with Terpsichore?  With that power she would've blown away the door to a million pieces."

Ray and Julia walked down the hallway leading to entrance hall, being on their best guard.  "There's something in here," Ray said glaring at every shadow.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, be on your guard."  They managed to make it to the entrance hall okay. But they both stopped in the center and backed up against each other.

"You feel it too?" Julia asked scanning the area in front of her.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?  I have no weapon and powers."

"Yes you do Ray…" Julia said.

Ray turned slightly to look at her, "What!?!  I have powers!!  What are they?"

"I don't know," she smiled, "Your going to have to find out by yourself like I did."

He shut his eyes, _'I know for a fact that I have a role like the Calains do…and I think it's part of the bit beasts too…I remember somewhere in that book it said something like I had powers to summon things…what things?'_  He focused really hard and felt a tingle within.  He explored it and it grew.

******

Max looked at his right arm, it looked like it was disappearing, but it flickered back to a solid.  He didn't want to worry Crystal and Tyson so he just stuck it in his hand into his pocket.

"So now what are we looking for again?"  Tyson said scanning through the bookshelf at his dojo.  They were currently in the room where Ray was researching in.

"Something about the muses," Crystal muttered as she searched through the files Ray had been looking at on the computer.

"It would be nice if Maxy over there will help!" Tyson growled looking at the lost blonde.  "Hello!!  Tyson to Max!!!"

Max blinked and looked at Tyson, "What do you want Tyson?"

"You could help us!"

Max shifted on his other foot, "I feel tired, I'm going to bed early today."  He left without hearing the objections from Tyson.

"Leave him alone," Crystal said not taking her eyes off the computer.

"What?"

"I don't know call it a gut feeling."

"Oh……."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR!!!!!!!!!  GET TO WORK!!!!!!"

******

Max walked into Julia's room, "Hey Flamerion?  I know you're in here."

The little fox like guardian popped up from behind the bed, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me about this?"  Max held up his hand that now looked transparent.

"Oh my," Flamerion said examining his arm, "You better get your daggers quick."

Max stared at her, "Why?"  Just then he felt tired again, he looked at his left arm.  It had started to disappear too.

"There's no time to explain!!!  Quickly!!"  Max nodded and ran out the door, Flamerion rushed over to Rose, and noticed that she too was starting to disappear.  "This is not good."

******

Tekero and Draciel looked up at the sky and then looked at each other.

_'It looks like that's our cue,'_ spoke Draciel.

Tekero nodded, _'Then we must go.'_

_'This is the final battle the prophecy has foretold.'_

_'Yes, we mustn't interfere in the REAL final battle.  We just need to get to get them to that battle without letting them get hurt too bad.'_

Draciel looked up again, _'I hope this turns out all right.'_

_'Me too.'_

Author's Note:  Short yes I know, but hey it was that or a cliffhanger, which would you prefer?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	17. Tragedy Falls

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters…

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 17: Tragedy Falls

Author's Note:  *tears up tickets* that's the last time I ever let my dad get my tickets for the Kentucky Derby.  He bought three of them and none of them got even close to winning!! *shruggs* I don't care that much, but it would be nice to win once. *pouts*

"I don't know what I did, but I hope it helps," Ray said as he felt some strange power come over them.

"What do we do!?!" Julia said getting ready for almost anything.

"Fight," came a voice.  They both glanced to the side to see….

"Max how the hell did you get here!?!" Ray shouted at him, not that he wasn't glad to see him he was just shocked that he showed up.  I mean last time he saw Max was when he was in Japan before he got transported to this mysterious place.

"I don't really know myself," Max said unsheathing his daggers and stood next to them waiting also.  He glanced at the other two.  "I have a feeling we're going to get help soon."

"You're going to need it!" Melpomene shot out of the shadows and lunged at the three warriors.  She swiped her sword and only Ray wasn't fast enough to get away.  It had slashed his upper part of his right leg.

"AARRGG!!!"  Ray growled as he fell on one knee.  Melpomene was about to strike but Max jumped in front and started attacking her with his powerful daggers that seemed to be emitting some sort of electrical power.

"You're protecting your precious Serilkyu!!!"  Melpomene yelled.

"That or my best friend," Max said calmly, as he slowly lifted his hand up.  Lightning bolts shot out from his hand and hit Melpomene hard, she fell on the floor panting heavily.

"You defeated me that easily?"

Max stood over her and glared, "You are nothing compared to us…you and your sisters attacks has made us stronger.  It's your own fault."  Melpomene grew bright blew and faded away.  Max sheathed his daggers and walked over to Max.

"Oww!  That thing was really sharp!!"  Ray said as Julia wrapped his wound with some cloth.

"Be thankful it didn't take off your leg," Julia said shaking a finger in front of his face.  He drooped his head and sighed.

"Can you walk?" Max asked.

"I think just a little bit," Ray said struggling to get up.  Julia helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder and neck.  "Sorry guys, I'm slowing you down.  Maybe you should just leave me here and come back later.

"No way!!!  We would never do that!!!!" Max said.

"Yeah, plus Tolaku would kill us!!!" Julia said agreeing with Max.

"Thanks guys."

Author's Note:  *whimpers* I know it's short….but I am going through the worst writer's block of the century!!!!  If any of you can give me some ideas I would REALLY appreciate it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. The Gathering

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters…

Amidst the Moonlight

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 18:  The Gathering

Author's Note:  Thanks to all of you that told me your ideas.  I really appreciate that.

Tolaku poked her finger at the bubble that had formed around her.  When she touched there was a small flash and she quickly jolted her finger back, "OW!!!

"Don't even bother.  That force field is from my own power," Kai shuffled from his seat next to the wall slightly.

"Why did you do that?" Tolaku asked curiously.

"Because the Serilkyu is calling all the Calians to him, and we don't want you to go so soon," Kai said opening one of his eyes.

"Oh," Tolaku said.  _Wonder who this Serilkyu person is?_ She thought as she lay down on her back.  _Too tired to think…must get some sleep._

******

"Damn it!!!" Crystal shouted as she hit the computer monitor it made ZZZT! Sound and went black.  "Ooooooh…Not good."

"Crystal what was that sound?" Tyson said walking into the room.  Crystal quickly hopped up and sat on the desk her back facing the computer blocking it from Tyson's view.

"Oh nothing!" she said smiling.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with the computer?"

"The computer?" Crystal peered over her shoulder to see that the computer was smoking in some ways, "Nothings wrong!!!"

"Yes it is…it's smoking."

"Tyson I know you're a busy man, so why don't you check on Rose while I see what you're talking about…The computer smoking…HA!!  That's a good one," Crystal said quickly as she pushed Tyson out the door and down the hall.

"Uh…ok."  Crystal immediately went back to the computer, grabbed a book, and was fanning the smoke hoping to get rid of it.  Back to Tyson, who had walked into the room only to be tackled by certain hairball.

"YOU NEED TO TAKE ME TO THE PARK!!!!!!!!"

"Uh…w..what for?" Tyson stuttered a little shocked.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!!!   MAX, RAY, JULIA, TOLAKU, AND KAI ARE ALL IN DANGER!!!!!!!"

"Slow down little fuzz ball," Tyson said putting her down on the floor.  "First I have to check on Rose."

"THAT'S THE THING SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!"

Tyson blinked and started to panic, "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO!!!!!!"

Flamerion's eye twitched, "Now you see what I'm talking about!!!"

Tyson ran out of the room with Flamerion under his arm, he ran into the research place where Crystal was, "Crystal grab your sword and follow me!!"  Crystal didn't have enough time to protest cause Tyson was already out the door.

*****

Julia peeked around the corner and noticed that it was clear.  She turned her head and motioned with her hand to tell Max and Ray to come.  They were slowly making progress throughout the castle, avoiding many booby traps.  But, some of them aren't as easy to avoid as others.

"I don't see anything down this hallway," Max said.

Julia quickly turned around and glared at him, "Don't jinx it!!"

"Too late," Ray said his eyes widening as he saw a stone on the floor slightly go in, triggering something.  They both looked down and saw that the floor had collapsed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Max and Ray shouted.  "JULIA NOW WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO USE YOUR POWERS!!!!!!!!!!"

Julia concentrated and all three of them stopped just before they were made a new hole in their body.  They floated back up and took a safe landing on the solid floor.  "We should be coming to the top tower soon," Julia said looking at the two guys who nodded in agreement.

******

Tyson ran through the park with Flamerion in his arms and Crystal right behind him.  He looked around, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Flamerion looked up, "Follow them." They both looked up to see Draciel and Tekero floating in the air.

"What the?" Crystal started before the two Beasts flew off in another direction.

"Get out your Beyblades and summon your Bit Beasts," Flamerion ordered.  They both got the beyblades out of their pockets and they immediately were summoned.

"Woah, they are in Physical bodies like you," Crystal said looking at Flamerion.  Flamerion smiled and nodded as the beybladers got onto their respectable beasts and started flying towards a mysterious direction.

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked.

"To the others, they're going to need all the help they can get!"

Author's Note:  Still a little in my writer's block so stick with me a little longer!  Everyone was in this chapter!  I think that is so cool!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	19. Ray's Sacrifice

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters….

Amidst the Moonlight

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 19:  Ray's Sacrifice

Orpheus walked back into the room where Tolaku and Kai were.  He glanced at Tolaku at the corner of his eye and smirked before turning towards Kai.  "They'll be here soon, don't let your guard down."

Kai looked up to him, "What are you going to do?"

Orpheus smirked again and then suddenly slid in the shadows, "I'll be here to surprise them."

Kai eyes narrowed, _'that's a wrong way of attacking.  That's so low, you would never see me doing that.  Attacking someone that has their guard down.  He makes me sick.'_  Kai let the barrier around Tolaku down because it seemed that the summoning had stopped.

"…Ray….Please….don't do….it…"  Tolaku muttered in her sleep.

Kai listened to her babbling, _'I heard rumors that the Warrior of Flame has visions while she's sleeping sometimes.  I wonder if the vision she's seeing now is from the future or the past?'_  He continued to watch her talk in her sleep.

******

"We will arrive there shortly," Flamerion said, at the moment she had herself perched on top of Tyson's head.

"But do you really need to be on my head?"

"No but it's nice and windy up here," Flamerion said as she let the wind caress her fur.  Tyson mumbled something.  He then heard a 'click' and turned towards Crystal who was holding a camera.

He sweat dropped, "What are you doing!?!"

"Come on, it was so cute!!!"  Crystal squealed.  Tyson just shook his head in defeat.

*****

Julia, Max, and Ray finally made it to the last door that led to the top room in the top tower.  They stopped at the door.  "Well…" Julia looked behind her at Max helping Ray walk.  "Shall we go in?"

Max smirked, "Whatever gave you the idea that we're not wanted here?"

"I love your sarcasm," Julia said as she turned towards the door.  "Let's go in."

"Right," the other two guys said. Max let go of Ray, who steadied himself against the wall, as Max helped Julia open the door again.  Once they opened it they walked into a well-furnished room.  In the middle of it was Tolaku.

"TOLAKU!!!"  Ray shouted as he limped over to her and picked up her head.  "Come on!!!  Open your eyes!!!"

"Don't worry she's just asleep," Kai said walking close to them.  Max peered over to Julia who looked like she was being torn from the inside.

_~*~Hello my friend, we meet again~*~_

_~*~It's been awhile, where should we begin? ~*~_

_~*~Feels like forever~*~_

_~*~Within my heart a memory~*~_

_~*~A perfect love that you gave to me ~*~_

_~*~Oh, I remember~*~_

"Kai!!!!  Please snap out of it!!!" Julia cried, tears pouring freely down her face.  Max couldn't bare to her like this.

"ENOUGH KAI!!!!!!!  IF YOU WON'T REMEMBER MAYBE IT NEEDS A FEW HITS TO THE HEAD TO HELP JOG YOUR MEMORY!!!!!" Max yelled as he grabbed his daggers and lunged at Kai, quicker than Max's lightning Kai unsheathed his sword and blocked Max's attack.  Lightning bounced off the blades.

"Watch out guys!!!!" Ray said as he protected Tolaku by covering her with his body from the small lightning bolts.  Julia looked around for something useful.  She noticed a statue of armor, and that it was holding a sword.  She gripped it and yanked it out.

"Kai!!! Don't you want to fight with me!?!?!" Julia shouted as she got in a ready position.

"Fool," Kai said as he jumped away from Max and seemed like he started flying towards Julia.  Julia managed to block his first attack with a little bit of difficulty.

"What was that?" Ray said as he saw a small red glimmer of light in Kai's body.  Ray's eyes narrowed.  "That's it!!"  He set Tolaku down carefully, got up, and slowly started walking towards Kai.

_~*~When you are with me I'm free~*~_

_~*~I'm careless, I believe~*~_

_~*~Above all the others we'll fly~*~_

_~*~This brings tears to my eyes~*~_

_~*~My Sacrifice~*~_

Tolaku began to stir; she opened her eyes and sat up.  She saw Ray walking towards the fight that was going between Julia and Kai, mainly Kai trying to hit Julia and Julia being too afraid to hit him.  "RAY!!!!  PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!!!"  Ray turned around to face her, his yellow eyes catching her eyes.

_~*~We've seen our share of ups and downs~*~_

_~*~Oh how quickly life can turn around~*~_

_~*~In an instant~*~_

_~*~It feels so good to realize ~*~_

_~*~What's in yourself and within your mind ~*~_

_~*~Let's find peace there~*~_

"I have to if I want you and the others to live," he said softly.  He turned around and continued his walk.

"Please!!!  I don't know what I would do without you!!!!!!" She said she feel salty water flow out of her eyes.

_~*~When you are with me I'm free~*~_

_~*~I'm careless, I believe~*~_

_~*~Above all the others we'll fly~*~_

_~*~This brings tears to my eyes~*~_

_~*~My Sacrifice~*~___

Ray felt his powers return, he smiled inwardly that he had enough time to get used to his powers, and then there was the matters with his heart.  It was crying to the fact that he had to do this to the one he loved.  And he never got to express his true feelings.

"ENOUGH!!!!" He held up his hand quickly making Kai stop moving.  He held him there until he was close enough to him.

"What type of magic is this!?!" Kai said as he continued to struggle against Ray's mysterious power.

"I, Ray, of the Serilkyu clan call upon DRIGGER!!!!"  From within Ray's body came forth the huge tiger known as Drigger.  "This isn't enough, Kai, I'm going to borrow something of yours…DRANZER!!!!!"  On cue the mighty phoenix lifted from Kai's body and stood beside Ray like Drigger was doing.

Kai's eyes widened, "What are you doing!?!"

"My old friend, I'm doing this to save you and…" Ray cut off mid sentence and looked Julia for a second and then turned back to Kai.  "And your lover."

Kai's maroon eyes kinda reverted to normal for a second, "Lover?"  Ray closed his eyes and the two beasts started to fly around them making a sort of vortex not allowing the people on the outside to see.  Ray was also glowing; he cupped his hands together and a sort of energy ball formed in his hands.

Ray looked at Kai with sad eyes, "This will probably be the last time you and the others see me…take care of Tolaku for me."  Ray let his hands fall to the side as the energy ball floated to Kai and entered his body.  Light seemed to glow from the inside as Kai felt a thorn being pulled out of his heart.

When Kai felt he was him again, he looked at Ray that seemed to be transparent.  "Ray!!  What's happening to you!?!?!"

Ray softly smiled, "Your in charge again, take care of all of them."  That's when Ray disappeared completely.  Kai stood there in awe at Ray's sacrifice for him.  Drigger and Dranzer disappeared along with Ray.  Things seemed to go back to normal motion once the vortex disappeared.  Kai just stood there looking at the ground.

_~*~I just want to say hello again~*~_

_~*~I just want to say hello again~*~___

*****

Ray found himself floated in a dark bluish type of place with nothing inside of it except him and the two bit beasts.  _'Great, it's no heaven, and hopefully not Hell.  Just emptiness, that's what I get for tapping into my life source to get enough energy to create that special energy ball.'_ His thoughts were the only thing that was keeping him company at the moment.  He thought of the others and Tolaku, praying that he would be granted another chance.

But that was highly unlikely.

_~*~When you are with me I'm free~*~_

_~*~I'm careless, I believe~*~_

_~*~Above all the others we'll fly~*~_

_~*~This brings tears to my eyes~*~_

_~*~Cause when you are with me I am free~*~_

_~*~I'm careless, I believe~*~_

_~*~Above all the others we'll fly~*~_

_~*~This brings tears to my eyes~*~_

_~*~My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice~*~___

"Did I make my Serilkyu ancestors proud?  I'm sorry everyone……especially you…..Tolaku…."

Author's Note:  *avoids sharp objects being thrown at her*  DON'T HURT ME!!!!!  I can't tell you what happens next!!!  Your just going to have to trust me on this one!!!

*deep breath* and the song is from Creed called "My Sacrifice"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	20. Tolaku's Rage

Disclaimer:  Don't own original Beyblade characters

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 20:  Tolaku's Rage

Author's Note:  Well, I know how you all feel.  *dodges few more sharp objects* it was **_really _**late when I wrote that chapter and my mind was on autopilot so I couldn't stop myself.  Well, I hope you will just be patient, maybe something good will happen *hint hint*

Tolaku stared at her hands; she felt the tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.  _'You can't cry, not now, this is the time where you have to be strong…he's gone…that's not possible…it's not supposed to end like this!!!!'_  She didn't feel the air around her grow extremely warm real quick.

_~*~I cannot take this anymore~*~  
~*~I'm saying everything I've said before~*~  
~*~All these words they make no sense~*~  
~*~I find bliss in ignorance~*~_

She closed her eyes tight, trying to flush out all the pain that was very quickly turning to anger towards the muses.  _'Yes the ones that took away your loved one'_ a voice said in her head fueling her anger. _'You must take your revenge!!  Don't let all that anger go to waist!!!'_

~*~Less I hear the less you'll say~*~  
~*~But you'll find that out anyway~*~  
~*~Just like before.. ~*~.  
~*~Everything you say to me~*~  
~*~Takes me one step closer to the edge~*~  
~*~And I'm about to break~*~

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tolaku eyes shot open and they appeared to be glowing bright red.  Flames erupted from her body; everywhere you look at her body was just a massive flame. (Author's note:  but the flame is shaped like Tolaku's body)

"TOLAKU!!!" Max shouted as he tried to get closer to her but the wind and the flames were too much.  So he had to fly a little way back, so he didn't get singed.

~*~I need a little room to breathe~*~  
~*~Cause I'm one step closer to the edge~*~  
~*~And I'm about to break~*~

'KILL THEM!!!!!  KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!  THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOUR PAIN TO DISAPPEAR!!!!!'

~*~I find the answers aren't so clear~*~  
~*~Wish I could find a way to disappear~*~  
~*~All these thoughts they make no sense~*~  
~*~I find bliss in ignorance~*~  
~*~Nothing seems to go away~*~  
~*~Over and over again~*~

Tolaku screamed again and launched towards the door that was supposed to lead to the outside balcony, she burst through it creating a big hole by melting the door.  'THEY WILL PAY!!!!!!'

"Wait!!  Tolaku!!  Please!!!" Julia said as she took flight and started heading for the melted door.

"Not so fast darling!!!" I figure came out of the shadows from the ceiling and kicked Julia out of the air, making her slam into the ground.  Kai ran forward with his sword drawn doing what he could to defend Julia.

"YOU!!!!!!" Julia shouted with anger as she got back on her feet.  "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!"

"You have no right to talk to me that way!!!  For my mother is the lead muse in this here castle!!!!"

Julia's eyes widened then narrowed not too long after, "Orpheus!!"

Orpheus blinked and stared at Julia with his jaw open, "H…how did you know!!??!!"

She straightened up, "I read in that book me and Ray got at the old bookstore…only Ray could read all of it and I could only understand it a bit.  In it, it talks about you!  I should've figured it out sooner!!!  That was why you were so nice to my parents before they died!!!"

"It's a little too late though," Orpheus smirked he lifted his hand.  Julia let a startled cry when she felt herself lift off the ground without using her powers.

"What are you doing!?!"

"Putting the Jewel of the Azcolios in its rightful place!!"  before he could teleport Jewel away a mass wave of water came out of no where.

"Julia!!!" Kai said as he pulled her out of the air, and started running the opposite direction.  "We have to get him away from you!!!!"

"K..Kai?  Did you do that?" Julia said trying to find her voice.

"Yes I did."

"How?"

"The muses gave me the power over water for some strange reason.  They'll be the ones who will taste my anger for killing Ray.  I must respect his death, and destroy the muses in his honor."  Julia was touched by his little speech.  They heard a roar of anger, and then another boom followed by a crackle.

"(Gasp) oh no!!  Max is trying to hold Orpheus off!!!  Oh, I hope he'll be okay," Julia said praying for Max's safety.

*****

Orpheus kicked Max's limped body away; "If you weren't a Calain I would've killed you by now.  But you are needed much to my disappointment."  Orpheus teleported Max to somewhere else so that he wouldn't get in the way anymore.

"Now, that blasted fake Calain is trying to take the jewel.  He's going to pay for betraying us!!"

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, "Be weary of Flame.  Her mind isn't thinking straight, and she is powerful at the moment.  She will try to kill you son."

"Don't worry mother, I will defeat her with out using much of my power!"

"Boasting is not a positive sign my son."

"Yes mother."

*****

Ray opened his eyes, to see once again darkness.  But he was looking beyond the darkness, like he could sense what was going on back on earth.

"Tolaku…she's letting her fury get to her.  I wish I could go back and comfort her.  But I can't," he sadly closing his eyes again.

'I am sorry Ray,' Drigger said as he lowered his head, 'If I was more powerful you wouldn't have to result in using your life source.' Dranzer remained quiet and lowered his head.

"No it's not your fault, I did what I had to do.  That is all."

'What about Tolaku?'

Ray stiffened, "I hope someday she could move on."

'Love is very hard to get over,' the quiet Dranzer said.  Ray sighed sadly.

'What's that?' Drigger said looking off in the distance of the nothingness.

Ray squinted his eyes trying to focus on this light coming towards them.  "I don't know."

'It's a woman,' Dranzer said obviously having better eye sight than the two.  Being an eagle type of beast and all.  The woman started flying closer, bringing light to the area they were in.

"She's glowing pink," Ray said looking around.

'And she has wings,' Dranzer added.

Author's Note:  Bet you can't guess who she is!!!!  Well I hope this one is a little better than the last one…the final fight is coming up!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Phoenix's Feathers

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters

Amidst the Moonlight

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 21:  Phoenix's Feathers

Tolaku walked across the large balcony leaving behind melted footsteps in the pavement.  Her fiercely red eyes lifted towards the sky.  Rain poured down from the heavens landing on her fire-like face, the water droplets didn't seem to phase her fire.

"The heavens are angry at you," Tolaku said as her eyes came back down onto a figure standing on the other side of the balcony.

"Or they're angry at you," Orpheus said coming into better view.

Tolaku's red eyes narrowed, "There isn't a possibility that they can be angry at me.  I didn't kill anyone…yet." Tolaku said forming a fireball in her fist.

"Who do you plan on killing?"

Tolaku growled and launched a multiple of fireballs at Orpheus who dodged them.  Tolaku smirked, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What are you smiling about?" Orpheus said planting his hands on his hips.  "You missed."

Tolaku turned her face to the side, but still watching him by the corner of her eye, "Oh really?"  She lifted her hand and pointed to his shoulder.  He glanced at it with confusion and his eyes widened in horror.  His shoulder was on fire!  He quickly started to swat at it, making an effort to make the fire go out.

"Nice try but you won't defeat me with your fireworks!" Orpheus said looking at the spot that Tolaku was supposed to be, but she wasn't.  "Where did that bitch go!?!"  He looked up and to his horror he saw her doing a dive in the air with two big balls of fire in her fists.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  A huge explosion erupted; once the dust cleared everything seemed to be disintegrated except for two people who were in the heat of combat.  Tolaku was currently in the air throwing punches and kicks full of fire.

"ARRGG!!!"  Orpheus growled as Tolaku got a good hit on his chest.  He stumbled back, and glared at Tolaku who was currently flying with tremendous speed, Orpheus barely had enough time but he summoned his sword in his hand and pointed it forward.  There was a sickening sound of metal going through one's body.

Tolaku stumbled back clutching the end of the sword that currently went through her stomach.  She fell on one knee and glared at Orpheus with hatred.

"That was a waste of time," Orpheus said swiping some dirt of the ground.  Tolaku found her anger building up again.  She gripped the end of the sword tighter and using the some of the last of her strength yanked it out.  Ignoring that fact that blood was pouring down her body.  Orpheus could only stare in horror at the Warrior of Flame as she stood back up with newfound rage.

******

Kai dragged Julia into an abandoned room that looked like a storage closet.  He turned to her and it looked like she was ready to pass out.  "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said staring at her hands, "There is something happening to me."  He followed her glance and gasped in fear.  Her hands looked a little transparent, Julia eyes rolled back in her head and she fell.  Fortunately Kai was there to catch her.  They both sunk to the ground, Kai holding Julia close to him.

"Just stay with me Julia, you'll be fine," he said fear evident in his voice.

"I…don't….you….can't…leave…..me alone!….Your…..dead…can't….hurt….me…." Julia mumbled.  Kai was confused who did she think she was talking to.  Who was dead?  He felt that someone else is there in the room.  He focused his senses and his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you!?!"

"Do not be alarmed, I may be a muse, but I am not here for the Jewel's life.  Rather I am here to protect it." Said a young woman.

"I don't trust you," Kai growled.

The woman sighed, "You don't have to trust me, but if you want the Jewel to be taken away and from **_him _**to come back, that's all right with me."

"Who will come back?"

"I am sorry I can't tell you that," she got on her knees next to them, and slowly slipped a necklace over Jewel's neck.  It had a bright gem on it that was a bright ruby; it was radiating some strange power.

"What is that for?"

"It will restrain the spell that was put on her for a little while," the woman said simply.

"What spell?" Kai asked.

"What do you think Orpheus was doing in the shadows for so long, once he touched her the spell activated on her."

"Who are you!?!"

"I believe you met my sister, but my name is Polyhymnia Muse of Sacred Song."  After her little intro she disappeared.  Kai looked down at Julia praying that the spell will be held off.

******

Ray gawked at the site in front of him; a woman that looked around in her early twenties was floating in front of her.  Her long wavy red hair, and her piercing green eyes.  Her large pink wings spread out behind her, her clothing looked like someone from ancient Greece would've worn.

"Do I know you?" Ray asked, getting the feeling that he had.

She smiled, "Yes you do, but we didn't get a chance to talk."  She floated next to him, and smiled once more.  "You do know that you're not dead, right?"

"What!?!  I'm not!!!  How???"

"Because of my magic, Damon's, and that Bit beast over there," she said pointing at Dranzer who only blinked in confusion.

"WHO are you?"

She giggled, "Julia was kind enough to give me a name, I am the baby that Julia and Max brought back from the Calain Island."

Ray's eyes widened, "How is that possible!?!?!  Rose was just a baby!!!!"

"I was put under a magic spell," she said sadly, "Me and Damon were kinda like partners, but when Sutekh came.  He put a spell on me; Damon was quick enough to avoid that.  But!!"  Rose smiled again, "Thanks to you!!!  I am back in my older body!!!"

"Me???  What did I do??"

"Silly Ray, when you were summoning all the Calains, you summoned me as well, and also breaking the spell."

"Whoa, I didn't know that."

"Well, your still developing your powers, I mean you just found out about having powers today, didn't you?"  Ray nodded, and Rose took a step back and she went into deep thought.  She walked over to Dranzer and yanked a few feathers off his wings.

_'OWW!!!  WARN ME NEXT TIME WHEN YOU DO THAT!!!!!!' _Dranzer shouted clutching his right wing.  Drigger was snorting with laughter, but quickly shut up when he got a nasty glare from Dranzer.

Rose walked back to Ray and placed the feathers in his hand, "Repeat after me……_osugallki skashgal aksrehawelri….."_

_"Osugallki skashgal aksrehawelri….." _the feathers in his hand began to vibrate.__

_"……Ksaghskalskedgi….."_

_"Ksaghskalskedgi….." _the feathers lifted themselves up and started zooming around the party.

_"….Touwinilljsadge."_

_"Touwinilljsadge." _ The air around them started glowing a red-type of touch to it…and before you know it they were gone.  Ray opened his eyes not to find darkness like he would have, but to find himself on a balcony with rain pouring down.  He scanned the scene and he lost his breath at what he saw.

Author's Note:  THERE!!!!  I'm sure you're all happy now….you better be….i'm doing this in the middle of finals week!!!!

A small request, on 'FictionPress.net' there is this story I'm helping a friend on….IT'S REALLY GOOD!!!!!  Personally that other story is already really good!!!  It's called _Remember the Past _and I really wish that you would review!!  It's a very funny story, plus romantic!!!  Watch your author (me) and her best friend get sucked into a world that is medieval!!!!  How will we survive!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW BOTH STORIES!!!!!!!!!


	22. Hopeless

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Flamerion and Julia

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 22: Hopeless

Author's Note: Guess what guys!!!! I'm officially 16!!!! YES!!!!

Tolaku stood up with new found rage, her eyes glowing more fiercely than before. Her agony fueled her anger. She threw off the blood on her hands and kept her stance strong even though her own energy was dropping drastically.

Orpheus eyes widened with fright as Tolaku towered over him with wings at its full wingspan. "Care to say that statement again?" Tolaku's cold voice shot a shiver down Ray's spine.

"That's not possible!!!! No living thing could be standing after an attack like that!!!" Orpheus' voice said shaking. Tolaku grabbed him by the color and pulled him up so that they were making direct eye contact.

"I'm no ordinary living thing!! I'm one pissed off Calain!!"

Orpheus' scared face tried to look brave but with no success, "You don't scare me!!!"

Tolaku's eyebrow rose, "Are you so sure?" She raised her free hand and so that Orpheus could see it, fire started swirling around it. A smirk came upon Tolaku's flaming face, she then closed her eyes. And the fire started to spread all over her body. The flames were so close to Orpheus that he started to feel his skin melting.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" He yelled with pain, he swung a punch and it hit her on her face making her drop him. Saving him from burning to death. "Calain my ass, more like a flaming bitch!!" He yelled at her once he got to a safer distance.

Tolaku's brows furrowed together as her tightened fist started swirling fire around it again, "You will regret saying those words!!!!" With the ability to control fire at will Tolaku made the fire surround Orpheus. The fire grew, coming closer to Orpheus. He looked around in fright, he then tried to think of way to get out alive but nothing came to mind. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Tolaku growled with frustration that was the last of her strength to make that fire surround him.

Orpheus turned around in the air and peered up at, "Mother!!"

The Muse that was his mother stood there looking down at him, "I warned you my son." She said with a calm almost musical voice, "The Warrior of Flame is not something to joke about…. But you got lucky. You wounded her enough for her to drain the immense power from her…. excellent."

Ray stood there and looked around wondering how he could help, _'what to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?"_ He took in what he had…to his left there was Drigger and the mysterious Calain Rose, then to his right there was the mighty phoenix Dranzer. "Guys, what do you think of attacking that witch and her son?"

Dranzer turned his head, _'It would be unwise, and there is not enough of us to take on that woman.'_

Drigger snorted, _'Dranzer stop thinking negative here!'_

"Yes, we need to waste time till we get some help," Rose said as she made a flower rose appear in her hand. She smiled with unknowing knowledge.

"Help?" Ray said glancing in her direction, "How do you know that help is on its way?"

Rose smiled, "I have a connection with a certain Calain who is on his way." Ray knew at once whom she was talking about. He only hoped that there was enough time for him to get here.

******

Kai gasped as the gem around Julia shattered into pieces. "NO!! DON'T GO!!!" It looked like she was slowly turning into a glowing white vapor. (Author's note: Like in Final Fantasy 10) For an instant he saw her open her eyes and the red pupils stared at him as if begging him to help her. But then they to faded into a glowing vapor and soon disappeared.

"COME BACK!!!…." He shouted to the nothingness around him and then hung his head with sadness, "We were finally together again."

_"Kai!"_ a familiar voice called out.

"J..Julia!" he said hopefully looking wildly around. But no one was there. "Where are you?"

_"I don't know, I think I'm unconscious at the moment. I don't like the feeling of this place!"_ Her frightened voice said.

"Don't worry!!! I'm coming to rescue you!!!" He called out, but this time nothing answered him back. Someone had cut off Julia's connection to him. He clenched his fist and walked over to the door and kicked it down. His body looked like it was melting until it was just a puddle. Suddenly the puddle began to move across the floor!

Going faster through the hallways until it came to the wall that Tolaku had rammed into. The water puddle simply went over the debris and outside where it formed back into a body. Kai stood there and viewed the situation. Tolaku still mad but no energy to express her anger, then he glanced up in the air and saw the head muse and her brat son. He looked down at Tolaku.

_'I have to protect her!!! I promised Ray that I would!!!'_ he thought as he ran out in front of Tolaku. "Stay put Tolaku!!" he shouted at her.

"Kai…Where's Julia?" Tolaku asked breathing heavily, she collapsed onto one knee.

"I d..don't know," he said softly. He unsheathed his sword and stood protectively in front of Tolaku who was still a flaming person but her flames had died down a lot. The muse looked down at Kai and smiled.

"Thank you for coming to us, this makes things a lot easier!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose you know what happened to the Jewel. Don't you?" She said as she eyed Kai with glee. Tolaku's eyes widened who turned to Kai expecting him to answer the question. Kai stood there not saying a thing. Tolaku looked like she was going to explode again, but she had no energy left to do so. So she just sat there clutching her wound and hug her head in sadness.

"Stay Strong Tolaku!" Kai whispered to her. She merely nodded not really paying attention to the urgency in those hidden words. She felt something like an invisible lasso loop around her. She merely glanced at this strange feeling before being yanked into a direction. Kai had just turned around to see her flying through the air. "TOLAKU!!!"

She felt someone catch her and then she opened her eyes to meet golden ones. Her vision became better and then it focused on something she thought she lost a long time ago. Immediately the flames covering her body vanished at his touch. He smiled at her, she just stared at him tempting whether to believe it or not.

"Tolaku, everything's going to be alright," Ray said softly wrapping his arms around her. She smiled tears coming to her eyes, then those eyes closed and she passed out. Ray panicked and found the problem. The sword wound from Orpheus' attack still bleeding badly. He quickly took off his shirt and wrapped up Tolaku in hope to stop the bleeding.

"She needs to get some medical help quickly or she will die!" Rose said as she sank next to Ray, her silky red hair cascading down her shoulders. She gently placed a hand on Tolaku's head as if reading her mind or something. "Yes, she is _really _injured!"

A small girl with bright green hair appeared on the other side of Ray grabbed Tolaku before Ray could react, stuck her tongue at him, and then disappeared along with Tolaku. Ray now angry shouted, "That was Urania!! She's still alive!" He turned to Rose who was equally uncomfortable. "Where did she take her!?!" Rose's eyes met with Ray's.

"Where they have Max and the Jewel, all they need now is three more Calains," she said with that mystic knowledge again. Ray calculated in his head for a second, then looked back at Rose confused.

"But they already have Max and Tolaku, that's two, then the only other Calains is you and Damon, that's just two! Who is the fifth Calain!?!" Ray said very loudly. Drigger and Dranzer were listening very carefully curious as well. Rose sucked in a deep breath and then looked at something that seemed to be on the other side of the wide balcony. Ray, Drigger, and Dranzer all followed her gaze and it landed on Kai. All three drew a sharp intake of breath. Finally Ray managed to speak, "But how is that possible?"

"He's not a real Calain, but the muses somehow infused him with the Calain ability to control water. That makes all the Elements at their command, with that type of power they control the world and combining the power with the Jewel means they can expand it so they can control the whole galaxy!" Rose explained at the three shocked beings.

Kai ran over to them, all four of them looked at him, as he tried to catch his breathe, "Where's Tolaku?" Everyone looked at each other, but then Rose eyes widened. She jumped up and pushed Kai out of the way, a second later a beam hit her and she disappeared. "What the?" They all looked at Orpheus and his mother, then Urania and Euterpe appeared next to them smiling like they have won a prize.

"How are we going to fight all five of them!!!" Ray shouted looking up at the floating figures in the sky. "We had trouble fighting one at a time with everybody on our side here!!!" He felt that the situation was hopeless, but then a ray of shining light appeared. A figure with wings landed right next to Kai and got out his sword. Damon stood ready to take on these muses.

"I felt Rose's aura so I came as quick as possible," he looked around, "Where is she anyway?"

"They already took her!!" Kai growled as he stood next to Damon also with his sword out. Damon didn't like that news.

"This isn't good that just leaves me and you, Kai," Damon said as his eyebrows furrowed together . Ray ran up next to him, both Damon and Kai looked at him shocked.

"I might not be able to control the elements but I have to be of some help!!!" Damon smiled at Ray's comment while Kai just nodded his head. Suddenly Dranzer and Drigger came up from behind them.

_"Can't forget about us!! We're in this too!" _Drigger said growling and retracting out his claws while Dranzer flew in the air a few feet from the ground.

"THE CALVARY HAS ARRIVED!!!!!" a cheerful voice called out. Everyone turned and saw Crystal riding Shimmer, with Tekero, Draciel, and Tyson and Flamerion on Dragoon. Everyone except the muses sighed out with relief. Damon started laughing, then turned to Kai and smiled. 

"What?" Kai asked as he noticed Damon smiling at him. Damon laughed leaned closer to Kai and whispered.

"You got the advantage here. Look around……it's raining!" Kai looked up at the sky as he saw the small drops of water falling downward. He then smiled realizing what Damon had told him.

Author's Note: There you go!! Things are heating up aren't they? Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

I have a lot of cool pictures I've done for this story but I can't scan them in because at the moment I have no scanner…there's two I worked really hard on. One is with a flaming Tolaku and Ray and Drigger, the other was with Crystal and Tyson. They both are really well done.

Anyways I was really upset that nobody checked out my original story on Fictionpress.net, _Remember the Past_

PLEASE REVIEW BOTH STORIES!!!


	23. Splish Splash

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Flamerion and Julia

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 23: Splish Splash

Author's Note: *whimpers* I'm not very good at fight scenes so bare with me. Usually I get my good friend Draco Tantian to help me out, but I can't do that at the moment….*whimpers*

Crystal jumped down from her beast Shimmer and took out her sword that immediately turned into the Lightning Strike. The rain had already soaked her hair and clothing but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted her friends back……now! She looked up and noticed that one of the muses she has never seen before. Crystal slowly scooted over to Ray, "Hey Ray, who's the bitch in the dressed outfit?"

Ray glanced at her in the corner of his eye, "Be careful what you say! She's the leader of all the muses, Calliope; she's really strong! So keep your guard up." Crystal wasn't really paying much attention to him; she scanned the line of muses until coming onto Orpheus. There was a sudden pause between the two.

She lifted her finger to point at him, "Do I know you?" A couple of vein marks popped up on Orpheus' head.

"Of course you know me you wench!!" Orpheus' statement made an annoyed face on Crystal's face. "Feh, should've know that you wouldn't remember a damn thing. That's just your personality." Orpheus said shrugging.

Now it was Crystal's turn to have vein marks pop up on her head, "Why don't you come down on the ground and say that to my face coward!!" she yelled shaking her fist at him. He let a 'Muwhhahahhahhahah!' out and looked down at Crystal with a look that was like he was superior to her. Making her even more pissed off.

"You honestly think that I would waste my time with you!?!" He said as he sank to the ground followed by Urania and Euterpe who landed on either side of him. "Now the last remaining Calains would be worth the effort." Orpheus said pointing to Kai and Damon.

"You'll have use a little more than effort!" Damon smirked, he lifted his foot and slammed it down on the floor making a crack spread through out it, once it reached Orpheus and the two muses it surrounded them and the floor collapsed.

"Idiot! We can fly!!!" Urania said as she and the others lifted from the fallen degree.

Damon smirked with confidence, "You know what power mine is?" The muses looked confused at his stupid question. He lifted up his hands and pointed to the hole in the ground, suddenly a huge gust of wind surrounded them. Damon's eyes glowed, "The power of wind is at my control!!"

Euterpe managed to get out of the gusts she landed out of it on one knee and then she looked up at Damon, "What happened? It looked like you could control Earth because of the crack you made on the floor!!" Damon laughed.

"The reason about the floor was just me slamming the floor at just the right place, to get you confused." He looked at her shocked face, "And it seemed to work well. The power of the Earth is Rose's talent…..Ha! Fooled ya!"

Urania managed to get out of her wind tunnel and headed straight for Damon, but another figure jumped in the way. Crystal slashed at her sword making a cut on Urania's shoulder, blood stained her shirt. Urania growled and made a staff appear with her magic. The two went at it, slashing at each other, blocking, anything you could think of. Crystal even yanked Urania's hair.

Meanwhile, Ray stepped forward to Euterpe who was still on the ground. Euterpe looked up at Ray, behind him stood all the bit beasts…Flamerion, Drigger, Dranzer, Dragoon, Shimmer, Tekero, and Draciel.(A/N: Whoopsie forgot about the last two.) Euterpe looked at all of them surrounding her, she felt fear crawl up her spine. "I'm sorry sister there are too many of them!!" she shouted as she teleported away.

Calliope scowled at her little sisters action, she turned to Orpheus, "Orpheus my son, if you want to see your father you need to get those two now!!!" She said pointing at Kai and Damon. Orpheus looked at the situation.

"But how mother!? There are too many of them, we can't stop them all!!" Orpheus shouted to his mother. She frowned, there was something she could do but she only would save it until she needed it. But it soon looked like she was going to need it. The rain around Orpheus began to spin around him making a typhoon, it was suffocating him and spinning him around and around and around.

"This is enough," Calliope said with a dangerous tone. She muttered something under her breath and pointing her hands towards the bit beasts. A strange green glow, shot towards them and seemed to surround them. Fortunately for Ray he had seen the attack and had dodged it. The seven bit beasts stood there not moving a muscle.

_"What is this?"_ Tekero shouted trying so hard to move, but it wouldn't work. Ray eyes widened at the sight of all of them being frozen. He started running towards Damon and Kai who were fighting Orpheus together.

"Watch out!!! Calliope is going to attack you guys!!!" Ray managed to warn Kai, because he quickly became liquid and blended to the water on the ground. Damon on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Calliope did attack him, he tried to divert it with his power of the wind, but it seemed like it had no effect. It hit Damon with full force.

"Damn it," Damon muttered as he tried with all his might to move. Because of the wind gone, the typhoon that Kai and Damon created simply washed off Orpheus and the water fell to the ground. Calliope smirked and shot a beam similar to the one that had gotten Rose. And Damon disappeared as well.

"All that's left is Kai," Ray said quietly his voice filled with panic and shock. He looked around trying to find Kai. Suddenly some water in a puddle rose up forming a person that was soon recognized as Kai. Ray quickly ran towards him. "They got Damon, you have to be **really** careful now."

Kai glared at him, "I know that!! We need more help!" Ray let his hands fall to his side as he stared at the ground.

"There are no help left," he said softly and sadly. Kai clenched his fists. They looked up and saw Orpheus laughing at them.

"Once we place all the Calains in place I will become the ruler of the universe!!! I will make the Jewel of the Azcolios be my queen!!!" Orpheus said in between laughs.

Kai is angry now, "She would never be your queen!!! She hates you!!"

"I will force her to love me!" Orpheus said with a dangerous tone. Kai's eyebrow twitched with irritation and anger.

"You sick son of a…." during all the commotion, Calliope had shot another beam at this time it hit Kai making him disappear. Ray stood there shocked staring at the place where their last hope was. He looked up at Orpheus and Calliope, they were looking down at him with utmost glee…soon they disappeared also.

Ray fell on his knees and stared at the ground. A disheveled Crystal walked slowly towards him and got on her knees next to him. "What happens now?" she asked him seriously and concerned with her friend's safety. Ray shook his head with frustration.

"I don't know! I never got to read the rest of the prophecy in the book…and now they have all the Calains, Kai, and Jewel. The world, no the universe is doomed," Ray said sadly. Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"So that's it!!" Ray looked surprised at her sudden outburst. "You can't give up!!! All of our friends in there are counting on us!!!"

"Yeah Crystal's right Ray," Tyson's voice rang out. They both turned around and saw that Tyson was frozen like the other Bit beasts obviously he didn't have enough time to dodge the first attack that Calliope had sent. "Are teammates and friends are in there!! If I could still move I would've probably already be looking for them!!" Tyson's words sunk into Ray. Ray smiled and stood up, followed by Crystal. He turned to her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's get dangerous!!" he said imitating a corny old superhero. Crystal could help but to laugh. (Author's Note: *laughs* couldn't help it! *Dark wing duck music in background*)

********

"Kai! KAI!!! WAKE UP!!!" A voice called out. Kai warily opened his eyes, and found himself chained to a pole. He looked to his left and saw a female he recognized earlier, and on his right was Max. It was Max who was trying to get him up. "Good you're finally up!! I wanted to tell you before 'they' came back in here. Try to control your powers, try to suppress them in your body." His voice was filled with urgency.

Kai stared at him, "Why?"

"They're trying to use our powers to control the universe, and we have to everything we can to stop them or delay them," the woman on his left said. "By the way, I am the Calain known as Rose." Kai looked around all of the four Calains and himself were each chained to poles and all of the poles were circled around a long pedestal in the middle.

"Where's Tolaku!?" Kai said, he saw the fire Calain opposite from him, she was unconscious and he could tell that the bleeding hasn't stopped. "She'll die if we don't do something!"

"Working on it," Rose said as she looked like she was in deep concentration. "It's slow but it should help" she said finally. Kai looked around once again.

"Where's Julia?" The other three exchanged glances.

"We don't really know yet, but I'm sure they'll bring her in here soon," Damon said. After a few minutes the door opened, everyone turned to see who it was, Max having difficulty since the door was behind him. Orpheus stood in the doorway with an unconscious Julia in his arms.

"Orpheus," Kai growled with deep hatred. Orpheus ignored Kai and went straight towards the pedestal, there he set Julia gently down onto it. He brushed away a few strands away from her face and stared at her.

"It is time, for you to bring back the father I lost long ago," he said smiling with glee. He leaned down and his lips came in contact with Julia's lips. Kai was literally trying to rip the chains off about now. A mass surge of power came from the two, who were still kissing. Above them a rip in space seemed to be forming. In the distance you could see a figure walking towards them.

Author's Note: Sorry about the short cliffhanger there! He hee…guess you guys will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens!

PLEASE REVIEW MY ORGINAL STORY AND THIS ONE!!!!!!


	24. Moonlight

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Flamerion and Julia

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 24: Moonlight

Author's Note: Sorry, *laughs* I've been lazy for a while now. Haven't work on anything for a while now…been uh…..busy!

Twilight: *smacks her on the head* busy! What a lame excuse..

Crystal: *rubs her head* look whose talking!! What about your story you're supposed to be working on!! You're working on one story when I'm working on…*counts on fingers* four stories at the same time!

Twilight: …….

Crystal: *pats* but I forgive you always! *smiles at her friend*

Orpheus finally broke the kiss between him and Julia, the vortex closed and on the other side of the pedestal stood an older looking man. Dressed in a dark robe, like evil wizards wore back in the medieval times. He lifted his hands and removed the hood that was on his face. Kai and Max both had a quick intake of breath.

The man who stood in front of them raised his hands and smiled at all of them, "I'm baaaaacckkk." He looked around at all the Calains and Kai. His gaze went back to Kai, he lifted a finger and pointed at him. "What's he doing here?"

"Father, there wasn't a Calain that had survived the attacked that had the element of water, so Mother did the next best thing. She gave the power to a person. It was the only way," Orpheus explained not quite understanding why his father was glaring at Kai with utmost hatred. "Is there something wrong?"

The man went over and grabbed Kai by the neck, "This is the lad that put me away in that dimension four years ago!! Along with the help of two Calains and the Jewel…by the way." He said letting go of Kai and standing once more faced to Orpheus. He smiled to his son, "Where is the Jewel?" Orpheus smiled as well and stepped aside-revealing Julia still on the pedestal.

"Where she belongs," Orpheus said. Kai struggled to get out of his chains, as the man walked towards Julia. Julia in the state of unconsciousness had no idea that HE came back. He stood there looking at her face for a few moments, he let out a low chuckle.

"I'm not giving her the chance to wake up this time! Last time she did, she could've of destroyed me…but no. She chose to send me of to this empty place thinking that I won't get out, but I did. Thanks to her once again."

"You mean…" Max said suddenly realizing something very crucial, "You are…Sutekh!"

Sutekh bowed, "It is very nice to meet all of you once again." Everyone's voice seemed not to be working. They all stared at him, until a moan came from Tolaku. Sutekh turned around to face the fallen warrior. He smirked, "And what happened to Flame?"

Orpheus cleared his throat, "She got out of a hand when we thought that we killed the Serilkyu survivor. I had to fight her, and the results…" He said motioning towards the injuries all over Tolaku's body. Not to mention the big wound in her mid section.

"What!? The Serilkyu!!! We have to destroy him!" Sutekh shouted grabbing his son by the collar and shaking him. Orpheus looked shocked by his father's actions.

"But…can't you destroy him with the almighty power you have?"

Sutekh dropped Orpheus, "I can't my powers haven't come back to me yet. The Jewel is trying to stop me even while she is sleeping. Orpheus it is up to you until I can have my powers back." Orpheus nodded and bowed before backing out of the room, turning to leave. "And son." Orpheus turned to face him as he was at the door. "Be careful this survivor is different. And he has company with him." Orpheus nodded in understanding and walked out of the room. Sutekh turned back to all the Calains. "Well I guess it's a good thing that I spared you."

"Oh lucky us," Kai growled. Sutekh turned to him and looked at him with deep disgust.

"I would've killed you a long time ago but you got lucky that you were chosen to become the Calain of Water. But now you will be my puppet like the rest of them." Sutekh turned back to face Julia, he reached out to touch her face, but electricity shot out from her body and hit his hand. His hand shot back.

"Huh?" Kai looked towards Max who had his eyes closed, once Sutekh's hand moved away from Julia's face he opened his eyes again, looked at Kai, and smiled. Kai got the idea and looked at Damon who had the same look on his face as Max. Rose was looking at Tolaku, Kai could feel the slow energy transfer between the two. Kai's mind was slowly becoming less clouded and painful.

*****

Ray and Crystal slowly made their way through the castle. After a while Crystal's voice broke the dull silence between them, "Do you know where we are going?" Ray stopped walking, Crystal stopped too and stared at him. "Well?"

Ray sighed and hung his head, "No." Crystal didn't seem the least bit surprised for some reason. "Do you?" Crystal made a face then sunk to the floor hugging her knees.

"No."

"Terrific," Ray said sinking to the floor on the other side of the hall. "Let's think of a plan of action here." They sat in silence.

"Sooo… I know you have some sort of powers, but what is all of it? It might help us get to the others." Crystal asked trying to form a plan, at the moment she was twirling the hilt of her sword on the ground.

Ray leaned his head into his two hands, "Well let's see. I somehow transported some of the Calains here, and call forth Bit beasts out of their beyblades…and…" trying to recall anything from his memory. "Something about using the Calains powers I know of."

"So idiot!! Try breaking the walls with the power of earth from Rose!! Or melt the ceiling with Tolaku's powers so we can get to the top easier!! Or melt us into puddles so we can get through the cracks with Kai's power!!" crystal shouted, pinning Ray to the wall.

"Alright! I'll try!" Ray took Crystal's hand and concentrated. Both of them slowly turned into a puddle and scurried up the wall into the cracks on the ceiling. Just as the liquid disappeared, a figure appeared walking down the hallway. He looked around trying to find clues.

"Where did they go I swear they were down here." Orpheus said.

*****

A small puddle formed around where Damon was chained up, Sutekh was too busy to notice, the puddle formed into two people. Damon smiled with relief and whispered, "I'm glad to see you guys, things were starting to get bad." He motioned with his eyes towards Sutekh. Both Ray and Crystal followed his gaze and stopped themselves from crying out with surprise.

"Damon what should we do?" Ray whispered, hopefully the older Calain could come up with something better. Damon thought for a moment.

"Cut my chains…Quietly! So Sutekh won't notice," he said quietly. Ray put his hands on the chains near Damon's hands. Steam started coming from his hands. Crystal looked at him with a worried expression.

"Do you know what your doing?" Ray looked at her face.

"No, let's just keep our hopes up," Ray said focusing back onto the chains. Crystal just looked at him with some doubt. "Go try to get the others chains off, and tell them not to move until Damon says so." Crystal nodded, and crawled on ground to Max, took out her Lightning Strike. The blade was made as small as a dagger now. She whispered the instructions to him in his ear. Eventually all of them were free. But a problem came.

"HAHAHAHHA!!! MY POWERS ARE STARTING TO RETURN TO ME!!!" Sutekh laughed holdings his fists in the air above him. He then pointed a finger towards Damon. "This is it!!! You can't interfere anymore!!!

Damon smiled and got up, letting the lose chains fall to the floor, "They just don't make them like they used to," Damon said as he brushed off dust off his sleeves. Sutekh looked around and saw that all the Calains (except for Tolaku) and Kai stood up. He then noticed that there were two new people in the room.

"This not happening!!!" Sutekh cried out, "My powers aren't fully returned yet!! Must get the Jewel!!" He turned to snatch Julia but she was gone! He turned to the left and saw that Kai holding her in his arms, had gotten her before he could. "YOU!!"

"Max make a hole in the roof!!" Kai shouted as he saw that Sutekh was advancing towards him. Max threw his hand towards the ceiling sending a chain of electrical currents towards it, blasting through making a hole. Kai jumped through and noticed that it had stopped raining, all that was left was puddles and some clouds in the sky covering the full moon.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Sutekh shouted as he jumped out of the hole, followed by Max, Damon, Rose, and Crystal. Ray had stayed behind to help Tolaku. "YOU IDIOT!!! YOU HAVE TO KEEP HER OUT OF THE MOONLIGHT!!!" The clouds cleared, the light from the moon shone down on Kai who was still holding Julia. As the light hit Julia her body started to glow a light bluish color. Sutekh looked at her with fright, as the others stared with confusion.

Author's Note: Again I am sorry that this took a long time, but this time I made it a little longer than usual! =^__^= I've been in a comic mood so lately I've been drawing comics, I was thinking of doing an original comic strip, about me and my friends probably going to Japan and having a hell of a time! I'm thinking about it, sounds like fun. What do you guys think of that?


	25. Ultima

Disclaimer: Only own Julia and Flamerion.

Amidst the Moonlight

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 25: Ultima

Author's Note: Hehee sorry about all the cliffhangers lately, didn't mean to do that. We're nearing the end here!

Julia's glow made her look ghostly, she slowly started to float into the sky, and she stopped when she was a good ten feet from the ground. The glow got so bright that it was shed in the hole in the ground where Ray and Tolaku were. Ray looked up and suddenly it came to him. He got up left Tolaku where it was safe and hopped out of the hole, once he was out, he swiftly started walking towards Julia.

"THIS IS THE END!!!!" Sutekh cried out, "IT'S COMING THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WHOLE GALAXY!!!" he fell to his knees, but he looked up and watched Julia for a while. "I still have a chance!!" he flew towards her at tremendous speed but suddenly some powerful force made him stop in mid air. He looked into her eyes that were glowing bright white. He began to shake with fear.

"You…" Julia's voice echoed amplifying the power she had, "You……are the one………to go back………to where you came from……" With her other hand it looked like she tore a dimensional rift she turned and faced Sutekh. "……goodbye…" and she tossed him into the rift, it stayed open for some odd reason then Julia pointed to the ground. A beam shot out from her hand, it went through the floor and it came back. At the end of the beam was Orpheus unable to break away from the beam's power.

"LET ME GO!!!" Orpheus shouted as she struggled, she also threw him into the rift and before she closed it she looked him straight in the eye.

"This……is………your……fate…." And then she shut it. She suddenly just floated there in the middle of the sky, then the clouds cleared up again, making all of the moon's light shined on her. Julia felt a burst of unusual power, it felt like it was controlling her. It was her destiny it kept saying.

Ray walked beside Damon, eyes seemed to almost glazed over. "Damon?" The Wind Calain looked up at him. "Get me up there," Ray said simply staring at Julia.

"WHAT!?! You could get killed!!!" Damon countered, but Ray looked at him with such fierce look.

"Do you want Julia to die!?! Do you want the whole galaxy to just BLOW UP!!!!!" Damon shut his mouth and shook his head. "Good! Get me up there!" Damon took a step back from him and concentrated. Soon wind began to pick up and it lifted Ray from the ground. He rocketed towards Julia, he grabbed her and they floated there in the middle of the air. (Author's Note: kinda like he's hugging her)

"What is he doing?" Max asked watching them in the middle of the air. Suddenly bright light came from the two, everyone had to cover their eyes. Once the light faded, they saw Ray falling to the ground. Rose quickly made vines making a net-like thing breaking his fall. Once they got close to him, they saw that he was breathing hard, his breath was like a ghostly mist that would disappear in seconds.

"What were you trying to do!?!" Rose asked as she helped him get in a sitting position. It took him a little while to get them to understand but finally he made it as simple as possible.

"Anyone who touches her in this state, will have her power, that's why Sutekh wanted to get close to her. So he could have her power, but what I did was merely drain some of that power. That power isn't supposed to burst out lake that," Ray explained in between breaths, "The spell Orpheus put on her made her do this when in the moonlight. It was a side effect, they planned on not letting that happen. But it did. I took as much power as I could, though all that power flowing through her needs to be caught and put away safely before we are all doomed." He passed out in exhaustion. Crystal stood up, and took out the lightning strike.

"Rose!! Distraction please!!!" she called to the Earth Calain. She nodded took out her rose, which suddenly formed into a whip. (Author's Note: Like Kurama's in Yu Yu Hakusho.) she snapped it on the ground and the ground started to tremble, suddenly a huge vine of the earth shot through the ground and towards Julia. She merely shot another beam that split the vine in half.

"Good," Rose said, she was looking behind Julia and saw Crystal had used her sword to make it longer and thrust it in the ground making her shoot at Julia and cling on to her. Crystal felt immense energy flow enter her. She tried to hang on as long as she could, but eventually she too fell to the ground. Rose managed to catch her too with her net. Then Max flew up and was able to get close enough to latch onto her.

"We're doing it!!" Damon said, he was about to help, when Rose grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"This is a challenge for the younger Calains, we should stay out of it." She said calmly.

"But what if they can't get all that power under control," Damon complained. Rose merely watched as Max hangs on for a little while longer before he too fell on the ground, once again Rose pulled the net thing off.

She turned to Damon again, "We are here to assist, its part of the prophecy." Damon sighed and watched Kai carry the unconscious Max over to where Crystal and Ray were laying down. "Hopefully she'll wake up."

"Huh?" Damon turned to Rose, "This is REALLY strange. How do you know all of this!?!" Damon demanded. Rose glared at him slightly.

"I was stuck in an infant's form, most of the time I could read, the book Ray and Julia got from the Book Store. My body was like an infant but my mind was as sharp as ever! I couldn't talk to the others, another infant capability I couldn't do. So Flamerion seemed to know that I wasn't an infant so she watched over me and let me get to the book when no one was looking."

"I see." Damon a bit shaken from being told off. A figure fell from the sky and latched onto Julia, Damon's eyes widened, "What!? Where did she come from?" Damon shouted as he watched Tolaku hang on for as long as she can.

"I was hoping she'll come and take some power, she's currently worn from the injuries from Orpheus. So she can take in more power than normal people do," Rose said calmly as they witnessed Tolaku hang on longer than the others. But eventually she too fell to the ground, another net was formed and Tolaku was safely on the ground. All that was left was Kai. Julia floated to the ground breathing heavily.

"And now, we will see if Kai has the strength to save Julia and the galaxy," Damon said softly watching the two.

******

Kai slowly walked towards Julia, who now fell on her knees. Little power was flowing through her now, thanks to Tolaku's share. The power still in her was still forcing her to think the way it wanted her to. Kai stood over her for a second, then lowered down on one knee so they would see eye to eye.

"Julia?" Kai said softly, he saw her jerk from the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry for everything, I should've trusted you! It was a mistake that nearly cost everyone their lives, I'm such a fool!!" he said as he lowered his eyes.

"…It's not……your fault…." Julia's normal voice came out, she was struggling but it was there. "……please…..take the power…….before…it's too….late…." then her eyes went to her glowing form, and she started to glow as well. Kai did the first thing that came to mind, he kissed her.

The last of the power was all Kai could take. He fell into unconsciousness, but a pair of arms caught him. Julia held Kai tight, he had saved her and everyone else. She would never let go of him again.

******

((Back in Japan))

Julia, Tyson, Damon, and Rose (Who are in regular clothing) waited in the waiting room. Suddenly the door burst open and a breathless Kenny. He looked around and ran straight for Tyson.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO GOOD'OL KEN!!!! YOU LEFT ME IN THE DUST!!!!!" he yelled at Tyson, who sweat dropped. Tyson stood up from his chair to make a come back, when suddenly Julia stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kenny but it was better if you didn't come, it would've put you in mortal danger," she said calmly and softly, her voice seemed to calm his temper.

"But why did Tyson go?" They heard Damon chuckle slightly and they turned around towards him.

"He was what you call at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Sooo," Kenny said looking around noticing that they were missing a big number of people, "Where is everybody?" Everyone was silent at the moment, then Tyson decided to fill him in.

"Excuse me?" came the quiet voice of the nurse. Everyone turned they're attention to her, "Some of the patients are waking up, If you would like to see them…you may."

******

Julia sat quietly in a chair next to the bed that Kai was laying in, there were a few wires plugged into him. The only sound form the room was the occasional 'beep'. After waiting for what seemed to be a long time, she saw Kai's eyelids slowly open and focus on her.

"J…julia." He said his voice weak from exhaustion.

Tears slid down her face as she took his hand and held onto to it, "Yes it's me. Everything's over now. I don't have to stay on that island anymore."

Kai let a deep breath escape him, "We're finally together at last."

"Yes, together now. We will never separate again."

******

Ray had woken up a long time ago, probably because of his clan's power that let him recover quickly. He now stood next to Tolaku's bed. It hurt him to see her like this, all bandaged up, connected to machines. It was a sad sight. Doctors said that she'll wake up soon, so he would wait until she does, it didn't matter how long it would take, and he would wait forever if he had to.

******

Max slowly opened his eyes, and noticed two figures in the room. "Hey Sleeping Beauty!"

"Damon, I'm guessing everything is over, right?" Max said as he focused on Rose and Damon. The older Calains looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes Max it is all over," Rose said as she patted his hand. Max smiled and leaned back into his pillow.

"You are free to live your life now," he heard Damon say, "Hopefully no more psychotic people to ruin it."

Max lifted his fist in the air, "Here here!!  
*****

Tyson walked into the room to find Crystal sitting in her bed with her arms crossed. When he walked in, she glared at him.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!" she demanded before he could give her an answer she started shouted again, "I WOKE UP HOPING TO SEE YOU SITTING NEXT TO MY BED ALL WORRIED, BUT WHAT DO I FIND!!! NO ONE IN SIGHT!!!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?"

"Crystal…honey! The nurse's wouldn't let us in," came Tyson's squeaky replay. Things started flying through the air and their target was Tyson, fortunately the young man was quick enough to dodge most of them. Kenny was leaning against the wall outstide the room listening to the chaos inside. He chuckled and muttered a comment to himself.

"Sweet young love. Ain't it beautiful?"

Author's Note: Well, there's the end!!! Maybe I can squeeze in a epilogue, it depends who wants it. *grins*

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Only own Julia and Flamerion.

Amidst the Moonlight

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Epilogue

Julia bounced around the room, placing her things in a bag.  She was happy because she was moving out of Tyson's place to stay in a house with Kai.  Just the two of them!  She couldn't wait!  She picked up a piece of clothing, and stopped and stared at it.  It was Kai's scarf that he given her before she left to the islands.  "I'll have to give it back now."

"Julia?" came the voice of her friend Crystal.

Julia's face brightened, "Come in!!"  Crystal walked in, and sat down next to Julia.  There was a long pause between them until Crystal's eyes became all big.  Julia sweat dropped at Crystal's strange look she was giving her.

"This is such a beautiful day!!  Everyone is so happy!!  You're going with Kai!  Tolaku is going to stay with Ray in his apartment!  And finally I'm staying here with Tyson!!  Who'd ever guess that we would score such good-looking hunks coming to visit you!!" Crystal said clapping her hands together.  Julia smiled.

"You'll have Tyson here all for yourself," Julia said her voice hinted with amusement.  Crystal made a goofy smile and just nodded.  The two old friends talked for a while about their new lives that were about to start.

******

Max walked down the street of the crowded city.  He sighed and put both hands into the pockets of his jeans.  Everything seemed boring now that Sutekh and Orpheus is gone…it was driving him crazy!!!  He didn't get it!  Max needs some action…something.  Screeching of tires came to his attention, he looked up and noticed a brunette girl a little bit younger than himself walk in front of the way of a car.

"WATCH OUT!!!" Max yelled out, he summoned his greenish wings tearing off the T-shirt he was wearing and flew at tremendous speed.  Thankfully he was going too fast for anyone to see his 'transformation.' He managed to snatch the girl up before the car hit her and himself.  Then he went zooming in the air high above the city.  "That was a close call."

"…….." The girl didn't say anything; it looked as though she was in shock.

"Are you ok?" Max asked with concern. The girl gaped at the sight of him.

"Are you an angel?"  Max chuckled at her cute question.

"No, I'm just a person from a race that is thought to be extinct," he explained.  Her face brightened.

"Like Superman!!!"

"I guess you could say that but I'm from Earth like you."

"By the way, my name is Lina." She said happily.

"I'm Max," he said, they had landed on a roof of a skyscraper. He had set Lina on the ground and for a while they just stared at each other for a while.  Max noticed she had shoulder length brown hair, and dark brown eyes, she wore a small t-shirt and regular jeans.  The tension was broken when she walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek that had his scars on it.

"Looks like it hurt," she said softly looking into his bright blue eyes.

He smiled, "Not really, you forget stuff like that…unless you look in the mirror……And uh can I ask for a favor?"  He asked nervously.

"Sure," she said innocently.

"Can you keep this thing a secret between me and you," he said mentioning to the wings.

"Oh, yeah sure!  On the condition that we can get to know each other, you know be friends and stuff…I never had a friend with super powers!!!  Are you gonna be like a crime fighter or something?" she asked hopefully.

Max was taken back slightly; he tapped his finger on his chin in thought.  Finally he smiled at Lina, "I think I found my calling card."

"Great!!  I could be your side kick!!!" she said excitedly.  Max made a face.

"Uh no."

"Come on!!!!  Every super hero needs a Robin!!"

"You can be Alfred," Max said smiling.  Lina stuck out her tongue. (A/N: referring to Batman)

"But he's an old geezer.  All he does is sitting on his butt getting information!!!  Getting more wrinkled every second cause he's growing even more older!!"

Max gave her a soft smile, "But your such a beautiful young woman, you could never get ugly."  Lina blushed bright red, as she stared at Max, who by now retracted his wings, and had his hands in his pockets.  Behind him was a beautiful sun set that seemed to magnify his angelic look in Lina's eyes.

******

Kai walked to Julia's room in Tyson's house, but soon it was going to be just another guest room.  Once he was inside he saw that Flamerion and Julia fighting again.  Probably over something stupid, when he had walked in Julia stopped arguing with Flamerion, and next thing you knew she was latched onto Kai and hugging him.

"Julia, ready to go?" he asked in a soft voice, she smiled and nodded.

"Oh!  I have to give something to you!" she went over to the dresser and took something out, she made sure that he didn't see it.  When she came back to him, she held it behind her back.  "Close your eyes."  He gave her a look before reluctantly closing his eyes.  He felt something wrap around his neck.  He opened his eyes and saw that she was tying his old scarf around his neck.

"You kept it?" he said in disbelief.  She smiled softly and leaned her head onto his chest; he wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't want to forget what me, Max, and Tolaku left behind.  I didn't want to forget this place, the friends, I made, and most especially……I didn't want to forget you…"  Julia said softly.  Kai let go of her and put his hands on her cheeks.  They looked into each other's eyes.

"Both of us will never forget, the love we share together," he said calmly.  He brought their lips together and they kissed passionately, Julia wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her torso.

*****

Crystal put some pepper in the stu she was making for the dinner tonight.  She stirred it as she watched it boil slightly.  Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around.

"What's cookin."

"Tyson…" Crystal breathed out, then she smiled.  "Try this." She dipped the spoon in the stu and held so he cute take a sip.  He tried it and smiled with satisfaction.

"That's some good cooking!!" he reached for some other stuff that was on a plate.

SMACK!!!

"OWW!!! That hurt!!"  Crystal was eyeing him and she was waving a wooden spoon at him.

"Don't you dare touch anything else!!!"

"But honey?"

"Don't give me that look!!"  (Author's Note:  *giggles* It's a love/hate relationship)

*****

_Knock…Knock!_

"I'll get it!!" Crystal shouted over the small chattering crowd.  She opened the door and saw that it was Max, and he was with a girl she didn't recognize.  The all too familiar look came into her eyes.  "Greetings Maxxie!!  Who's this??"  Max sweat dropped when we realized the look she was giving him.

"Lina this is Crystal, Crystal this is Lina.  I saved her earlier from crashing into a car," he explained quickly.

"It was amazing how he zoomed with tremendous speed, and saved me!!!" Lina said cheerfully.  Crystal raised an eyebrow at Lina's comment and then looked at Max waiting for answers.

"And yes, she's knows about my powers," he said sheepishly.  He heard a tsk tsk tsk, from Crystal.

"You know it's bad to impress a girl with your powers."

Max scratched the back of his neck, "I know, but she could've died."

Crystal stared long and hard at Max before sighing and motioning them to come in.  "Alright I accept that excuse come on in.  All that's missing is Ray and Tolaku."  After a few minutes there was another expected knock on the door.  Crystal hurried to get it, and when she opened the door.  She saw a heavily bandaged Tolaku leaning on Ray for support.

"Sorry it took so long," Ray said helping Tolaku walk into the dojo.

Crystal smiled as she shut the door behind them, "It's ok.  The party can't get started without you two!!!"  They all sat down at the table that had a magnificent feast.  Lina glanced over at Tolaku and then leaned over near Max.

"Uh Max?" 

Max looked at his new friend, "Hmm?"

"What happened to your friend?"  She asked looking again at Tolaku.  She heard make a heavy sigh.

"Long story I'll tell you later," he said quietly.  Lina smiled and nodded in understanding.  All the happy chattering came from the group.  They had no worries now; they could live their lives freely without the thought of crazy evil people trying to take over the universe.  Tyson stood up from the table, indicating a small speech.

"These last four years have been tough on all of us…but we stuck together and in the end we all made it ok in the end…"

Tolaku interrupted, "Easy for you to say!!"

"Sorry Tolaku but what I really meant was that were all alive!!"

Tolaku smiled sheepishly, "Oh."

"We vanquished the evil for good!!  Let's live our lives to the fullest!!" Tyson said holding up his glass of Saki.  The others did the same with bright smiles on their faces.  And they drank to their new lives.

*****

*gulp* "To the new life," Damon said softly as he watched the younger heroes from afar.  He and Rose were both holding glasses full of Saki.  Rose smiled at him.

"All the muses are back to normal.  That spell Sutekh put on them was really powerful, thankfully when Julia and the others defeated the others, they were just transported to a empty dimension like Ray did.  If they put any more energy into those attacks then it would've actually killed the muses.  And Calliope is put in the magical prison." (A/N:  corny title huh.)

"Why did Ray go to that dimention?  I thought he had given up his life force to free Kai." He thought curiously, Rose chuckled and shook her head.

"The prophecy plus his love for Tolaku allowed him to live," Rose explained.

Damon sighed, "Sometimes you know too much…Well, at least the Jewel isn't a threat anymore."

"Yes, we don't have to go back to the island now.  We could live here near the others."

"All is well in the world," Damon said happily.  Rose's hand crept into Damon's, they both looked at each other and smiled.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note:  WOW!!! This is the longest story I have ever written!!!  I hope that cleared some things up for you guys.  And the Max part was because I felt sorry for the guy…everyone was paired up except for him.  So I made a short thing up just for him.

And I would like to thank once again, Nightswift and Psycho-chik for lending me their characters.  I really appreciate that.

Well, it's been fun!  I really enjoyed doing this little series, but every book comes to an end.  And unfortunately this is the ending.  I want to hear what you thought of these two stories I have created.

This is good-bye!  Unless of course you read and review my other stories I am currently working on.  Buh bye everyone!!!


End file.
